You're Going To Lose That Girl
by Julienne18
Summary: " You're going to lose that girl..If you don't treat her right my friend...You're going to find her gone..." Desarrollada en la preparatoria. Primera historia en FF. Trato ser fiel a los personajes.
1. Goodbye my friend

El titulo es de una canción de los Beatles (: Quizás haya más a través de la historia… Bueno esto es una idea que tuve en algún momento de ocio después de ver bastante seguido Arnold. Realmente intento ser fiel a los personajes, por eso cualquier comentario háganmelo saber. Ya que están en prepa quizás utilice un lenguaje más "apropiado" para chicos de su edad… Este capítulo es corto, pero hace bastante que no escribía un FF y es el primero que escribo de Arnold y aquí! Bueno a leer! :)

Era una cálida noche, después de tantas aventuras que habían surgido en el verano, Helga Pataki estaba lista para iniciar la preparatoria. En esos momentos sostenía una conversación telefónica con su mejor amiga Phoebe, debía contarle de una decisión que ya había tomado.

-Es tan emocionante ¿No crees, Helga?

-Sí lo que sea- contestó su amiga.

- ¿Helga, qué ocurre? Sé que no te entusiasma que las vacaciones terminen, pero podrías mostrar un poco de más entusiasmo por la preparatoria.

-Podría, Phoebs…Pero no- dijo Helga sin cambiar su entusiasmo- No estoy de humor.

-¿Es por lo que ocurrió en el parque?-su amiga no contestó- No le tomes importancia, Helga. Arnold lleva diciendo eso desde hace muchos años.

-Eso no mejora las cosas, chica lista…

-Me refiero a que ya se le pasará…

************Flashback**************

-Bien, Phoebs, nada mejor que terminar el verano con un cono triple de chocolate…

Se encontraban en el parque, poco antes del atardecer, a esa hora donde el sol ya no pega tan fuerte, y empieza a sentirse la brisa del anochecer.

-Te lo dije, Helga.- le contestó mientras comenzaban a caminar, aunque Phoebe no dejaba de voltear a todos lados.

-¿A quién buscas? No me digas que esperabas encontrarte con el cabeza de cepillo aquí…

Al escuchar esto, Phoebe dejó de voltear la cabeza en todas direcciones y se sonrojó.

-Claro que no.

-Sí lo que digas, amiga. Mira creo que ahí esta Arnoldo, probablemente Gerald esté con él.- Helga señaló hacia una banca donde efectivamente estaba Arnold, pero no se encontraba solo.- ¿Y quién es esa fulana?

Empezaron a acercarse en esa dirección.

-¡Hey cabeza de balón!- dijo Helga que ya había terminado su cono, y tenía el contorno de la boca con restos de chocolate.

-Umm Hola Helga, hola Phoebe- saludó al percatarse de su presencia.

-Hola Arnold- dijo Phoebe amablemente, tratando de disimular el impulso y brusquedad de Helga.

-¿Y quién es tu amiguita, cabezón? – preguntó señalando a la que estaba sentada a su izquierda, una chica de aproximadamente 15 años,

Arnold se apenó por el carácter de su compañera, en frente de su nueva amiga.

-Ella es Amanda.- dijo sonriendo- Amanda, ellas son Helga y Phoebe. Compañeras mías desde el preescolar, y supongo que tuyas desde mañana… Amanda entrará con nosotros a la escuela- les explicó.

-Mucho gusto- saludó Phoebe.

-Conque haciendo nuevas conquistas, eh Arnoldo… ¿Será tu tercera vez fallida? Al menos en los pasillos de la escuela, porque también podemos contar a Summer… y entonces…

-Helga!- Arnold empezaba a impacientarse.

-Arnold nosotros solo veníamos a preguntar por Gerald- Phoebe se arriesgó para tratar de salvar a su amiga.

-Oh se acaba de marchar a su casa- contestó Amanda, ya que Arnold aun fulminaba a Helga con la mirada.

Pero la chica rubia había escuchado eso, y entendió perfecto que Gerald había dejado solo a Arnold con esa chica a propósito.

-Así que ya conociste a Gerald- se aventuró a decir- bueno el que conozcas a estos dos no hace que tengas un buen comienzo por aquí. Y menos que este zopenco trate de sacarte una cita a la primer oportunidad.

Hasta Phoebe se avergonzó del comportamiento de su amiga, y lo que Arnold hizo fue llevarla lejos de ahí jalándole un brazo.

-Escucha Pataki, no sé qué te he hecho para que me trates así. Amanda es una chica muy agradable y solo estoy creando una nueva amistad. Y aunque quisiera salir con ella, a ti que te importa? Ya no soporto que te metas en mi vida así que deja de hacerlo. Ojala no tuviera que aguantarte estos siguientes años de mi vida en la escuela. Lo que te pido es que ese tiempo te alejes de mí, lo más que puedas.

Y la dejó ahí con la boca entre abierta, aun con restos de chocolate. Phoebe llegó después y a lo lejos escucharon.

-¿Quien era ella?

-Nadie, una chica molesta desde el preescolar.

*************Fin flashback**********

-No, Phoebs, no será así… Y he tomado ya una decisión. Me alejaré de Arnold.

-¿Qué? No hablarás en serio, ¿Solo porque él te dijo eso?-preguntó Phoebe, sin poder creer que su amiga estuviera tomando tal decisión.

-No solo por eso. Pero llevo años comportándome de esta manera con él y no logro nada. Incluso he tratado de ser amable y tampoco funciona…

-Disfrazarte de Lila no es ser amable… Ni tampoco de Cecile! No estabas siendo tú misma, Helga!

-Es que con él no puedo ser de otra manera, Phoebe! No tengo de otra que seguir comportándome como la persona que más lo odia!

-Arnold ha demostrado que él es amable contigo cuando tú lo eres, e incluso cuando no.

-Él es así con todo el mundo… Por eso insisto en no ser como todos! Pero finalmente entendí que eso no sirve. Sus palabras fueron claras… No me quiere cerca. Y no me tendrá cerca.


	2. You know what to do

**Ahorita todo va un poco lento… Pero ira tomando forma poco a poco… Espero comentarios. Incluso si me dicen "solo lei dos renglones y me aburrió" cualquier cosa es buena anque un poco cruel… Pero bueno. Hay algo que se llaman dolls, no sé si las conozcan, bueno son monitos que uno puede crear, yo he hecho de Hey Arnold, de como me imagino a los personajes en mi historia.. Espero publicarlos pronto. Saludos. A leer!**

* * *

Phoebe pasó por Helga la mañana siguiente, los señores Heyerdahl las llevaron a la escuela en su primer día. Después de que Phoebe se despidió de sus padres entraron.

-¿Aun no sientes esa emoción del primer día, Helga?-cuestionó su amiga.

- ¿Emoción de que, Phoebs? Hemos estado con los mismos zopencos desde que tengo memoria!- contestó de manera brusca.

-¿Sigues con tu plan de ignorar a… mantecado?

-¡Sí! Sigo con esa idea! ¡Pero no es tan sencillo! ¡Desperté hoy y ya se me habían ocurrido mil formas de molestarlo!

-Bueno Helga, tampoco debe ser un cambio tan radical, podría ser poco a poco… Aunque…Si quieres mi opinión no creo que sea una buena idea…

-¡No quiero tu opinión, chica lista! Sé que me dirás que sea amable con él, pero anoche estuve recordando que ya lo he intentado y sabes que hizo? Se portó de una manera muy grosera esa vez. No será fácil pero lo hare.

Phoebe no había quedado convencida con los argumentos de su amiga, pero creyó que era mejor no discutir. No tenía más que apoyarla.

-Nos toca el salón 104- dijo Phoebe echando un vistazo a su horario.- Parece que es en el segundo piso.

La preparatoria les recordaba a la primaria PS118 con la diferencia que en su actual escuela eran dos edificios, en medio de estos había lo que podía llamarse un patio que los separaba.

Subieron, recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta con el numero 104, ya había algunos de sus compañeros adentro. Pero no entraron, aun faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzara la clase, Helga se detuvo afuera observando una vitrina donde se encontraban algunos avisos y anuncios.

-¿Algo interesante?- preguntó Phoebe acercándose

- Creo que podría meterme a algún taller durante las tardes… No me vendría mal tener algo en que concentrarme que no fuera football.

Su amiga captó lo que quiso decir.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?

-Mmm no lo sé, no lo sé.

-Mira, siempre has sido buena en letras, aquí hay un taller de poesía. Lunes, miércoles y viernes.

-¿Estás bromeando?-saltó Helga, haciendo que Phoebe la mirara sorprendida-¡No puedo ser buena en poesía sin pensar en… en…!¡Vamos Phoebs, creí que eras más lista!

-Lo lamento, Helga. Solo me guié por tus habilidades.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero algo nuevo…

-Disculpen… ¿Saben donde será nuestro salón?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Era la chica del parque. ¿Qué no le habían dado el horario? La miró iba radiante, y sin embargo no parecía que se hubiera pasado mucho tiempo frente al espejo, el día anterior no la había notado tan bien, pero estaba segura que hoy se veía mejor… tan natural, fresca, daba la sensación de ser alguien agradable… El tipo de chica por el que Arnoldo babearía. Helga regresó su vista a los anuncios.

-Claro, es en este salón, el 104- contestó Phoebe señalando el aula.

-Gracias- contestó ella y entró.

Danza, poesía, teatro, pintura, canto… Rayos en casi todas se requería inspiración en el amor… de un momento a otro…excepto por los deportes, pero estaba segura que Arnold se inscribiría a alguno. Quería algo diferente, nuevo, quizás algo que nunca antes hubiera considerado.

-Hola Phoebe.

-Hola Gerald.

Helga volteó solo por costumbre.

-Helga-saludó Gerald con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Gerald-contestó ella de manera cortante.

-Arnold me acaba de decir que ayer me buscabas- dijo Gerald volviéndose hacia Phoebe y con su mirada de conquistador.

Así que Arnold estaba por ahí.

-Te guardare un asiento Phoebs.-dijo la rubia y se alejó no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la vitrina.

Se sentó en el segundo asiento de la última fila, junto a la ventana.

Ya no necesitaba estar tan lejos para observarlo mejor, de igual manera se ahorraría muchas hojas de libreta al no necesitar bolitas de papel para arrojar.

-¡Hola Helga! ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿Las has pasado bien? Yo he estado muy bien, claro ansiaba por regresar a clases! Y siento que hoy es un día estupendo para empezar esta etapa…

Ese entusiasmo, ese cabello rojo y rizado allí a su derecha. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que soportar ver a Eugene cayéndose de su asiento?

-Ahora no chico. Mantente alejado de mí.

-Helga, creo que no tienes por qué tratar así a Eugene estoy segura que él tan solo quería ser amable.

¿Lila? ¿Tan absorta venia en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en la clase de zopencos alrededor? La pelirroja estaba detrás de ella. Así que dio media vuelta y solo le dirigió una fría mirada para después cruzarse de brazos y fijar su vista al frente.

Y entró. Con su mochila roja colgada al hombro. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Helga.

-¡Hey Arnold!

-¡Amanda!- saludó el chico y se dirigió hacia ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sentó a su lado y empezaron a platicar.

Helga decidió ignorarlos y vio como llegaban sus demás compañeros. Stinky, Sid, Harold, Rhonda, Sheena… Todos seguían igual, claro que habían cambiado pero al estar juntos prácticamente toda la vida, a penas y lo notaba.

-¡Ni se te ocurra sentarte aquí gordinflón!- Harold estaba dispuesto a ocupar el asiento frente a Helga, - Es el lugar de Phoebe.

-¿Y quién te nombró a ti la jefa?

-¿Qué te importa? ¡Solo esfúmate!

Harold se alejó no sin antes hacerle una seña con el dedo corazón a la rubia.

Phoebe entró junto con Gerald se sonrieron y fueron a ocupar sus lugares.

-¡Cielos Phoebs! Creí que solo se saludarían no que leerían la biblia juntos!

-Lo lamento, Helga. Gerald me estuvo contando de sus vacaciones en Chicago.

-¿Te…te comentó algo de ayer?-preguntó su amiga bajando la voz.

-Pues…sí. Bueno le pregunté si Arnold se había molestado. Dijo que él no le había comentado nada. Gerald lo dejó en el parque con Amanda porque, bueno…porque creyó que Arnold podría tener algo con ella.

Helga volteó hacia donde se encontraban. Amanda y Arnold reían por algo que Gerald acababa de decir. ¿Y quién se creía la tipa para empezar a tocarle el brazo a Arnold?

Phoebe notó esto y trató cambiar el tema.

-¿Decidiste algún taller?

En ese momento entró el profesor. Se presentó como Oliver Greene, impartiría Física. Y estaba convencido de que él no reprobaba alumnos, los alumnos se reprobaban solos. Empezó a escribir en el pizarrón los aspectos que tomaría en cuenta para las notas.

Mmm repostería podría ser una opción. Jajaja claro que no, nunca entraría a algo así. Exacto…


	3. You can't do that

**Este es corto. Pero quiero actualizar lo más seguido. ¡Muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

* * *

-Pero Helga, a ti no te gusta cocinar.

Era la hora del almuerzo, no había muchas mesas vacías, llegaron a una donde solo estaba Eugene.

-Ve a ver si puso el puerco.- le dijo la rubia. Y su compañero se marchó- Lo que sucede es que quiero algo nuevo.

-¡Pero si prácticamente lo odias! Desde que has sido ayudante de Olga cada Día de Gracias.

Escucharon como alguien tropezaba con su charola del almuerzo seguido de un "¡Estoy bien!"

-No lo odio. Odio ayudar a Olga.- dijo mientras ponía el popote a su jugo de naranja.

-¿Cuantos días a la semana es?

-Solo martes y jueves.- Y empezó a comer su hamburguesa.

-¡A lo mejor podría inscribirme contigo! Creo que esgrima solamente es lunes, miércoles y viernes.

-¿Solamente? Oh no…

Gerald y Arnold iban hacía su mesa.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? Todas están llenas-explicó Gerald, como si no tuvieran opción.

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Phoebe sonriendo.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Helga. ¿Qué no le había dicho ayer que no la quería cerca? Pero ahí estaba pidiendo sentarse a su lado.

-Como sea, pero no te acerques mucho Arnoldo. No quiero vomitar mi hamburguesa.- y siguió comiendo.

Phoebe volteó a ver a Helga y ésta hizo un gesto de "No puedo evitarlo".

-¿Entraras a baseball, viejo?

-Sí, probablemente…

-Somos dos.

E inmediatamente ambos amigos hicieron su saludó con los dedos.

-Estamos rodeadas de tontos, Phoebs- Helga había terminado su hamburguesa y ahora disfrutaba de sus papas a la francesa llenas de cátsup. ¿O cátsup con papas?

-¡Amanda! Por aquí- exclamó Gerald de repente.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Amanda mientras tomaba asiento entre Arnold y Helga

-¿A ellas ya las conoces no? Phoebe y Helga- presentó Gerald.

-Sí, nos vimos ayer en el parque y hoy en la mañana. Hola de nuevo chicas.

Phoebe devolvió el saludo y Helga hizo algo así como un gruñido.

-¿Y de dónde eres Amanda?

-De New York. Me mudé porque mi padre piensa en poner una de sus franquicias aquí. Necesita organizar muy bien todo. Aunque la verdad es que no toma más de un año.

-¿O sea que te irás en un año?- preguntó Arnold.

¿Por qué se preocupaba? La conocía de un día.

-Ay no. Claro que no tontito.- Y le dio un cariñoso golpe en el brazo. ¿Y esas confianzas desde cuándo?- Le dije a mi papá que si empezaba la preparatoria aquí, debía terminarla aquí. Después ya entraría a la universidad…

-Estoy seguro que ingresaras a una muy buena.- Arnold le sonrió.

No la aguantaba. No soportaba como Arnold la miraba. Mucho menos como Amanda se sonrojaba en ese momento.

-Todo depende de lo que haga para conseguirlo. Necesito entrar a una buena actividad extracurricular. ¿Han pensado en alguna, chicas?

¿Qué te importa? Estuvo a punto de contestar.

-Bueno Helga me decía…

-Que no tengo idea. –la rubia le mandó una mirada fulminante a Phoebe.

-Oh…claro. Pero yo pensaba en esgrima.

-Phoebe es excelente en esgrima- presumió Gerald y provocó el sonrojo de ella.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Amanda sonriendo, aunque Helga podría apostar que no le alegraba mucho. Se veía hasta un poco hipócrita.

-Bueno, lo práctico desde chica.

-¿Qué hay de ti Amanda? ¿Tienes algo en mente?- pregunto Arnold.

Amanda le sonrió.

-Tantas cosas. Pero gimnasia me llama de verdad la atención.

- Y tienes buen cuerpo de gimnasta.- Y Arnold se sonrojó

¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué se andaba fijando en su cuerpo? Amanda sonrió sonrojada y agachó la cabeza apenada.

-Gracias…

No había duda, al principio creyó que Amanda era una simple Lila, pero mínimo a Lila no le gustaba Arnold.  
Parecía que a Amanda sí.

¡Vaya primer día de mierda que estaba teniendo!


	4. I've just seen a face

:D Un capitulo más! Gracias de verdad gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Leo cada uno! Y realmente me ayudan para seguir con la historia con entusiasmo :) A ver que les parece este aunque sé que es corto me gustó dejarlo ahí...  
A leer! :)Saludos a todos!

* * *

-¡Llegué a casa!-Helga aventó su mochila al pie de la escalera-¿Mamá? ¿Miriam?

Entró a la cocina y la encontró tomando café aunque seguía medio adormilada, ni siquiera se levantó al ver entrar a su hija.

-Oh, hola, querida. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien Miriam, bien…-mintió mientras abría el refrigerador- entrare a un curso de repostería.

-Oh eso es maravilloso, cariño-dijo sin una pizca de entusiasmo, Helga volteó a verla, claramente su mamá ni siquiera se había enterado de lo que acababa de decir. Cerró el refrigerador y tomó una manzana del frutero de la cocina.

-Lo que sea. Estaré en mi habitación.

Recogió su mochila de la escalera y subió mientras mordía su manzana. Entró a su recamara y cerró la puerta con un estruendo, dejó su bolso en el piso, y se recostó en su cama, mientras terminaba de comer.

Deseaba mucho que la preparatoria terminara ya e irse lejos a cursar la universidad… A Princeton, quizás… Comenzar de cero, conocer nuevas personas… Qué lejano parecía todo. Debía dejar de soñar, pero el día no había sido nada bueno. Durante las clases estuvo muy distraída, veía a los profesores y captaba palabras aisladas de lo que decían, entre clases podía oír a Arnold reír con Amanda. Maldición, había pasado muchos años poniendo atención a ese cabeza de balón que ahora que quería borrar sus sentimientos por él parecía tan difícil. Cuando la campana dio fin a la última clase del día, Helga a penas y se despidió de Phoebe y salió cuanto antes de ahí, incluso ignoró a Stinky cuando le preguntó si no iría a jugar maquinitas como cada tarde en la secundaria.

Tenía mucho sueño, solo quería llegar a su casa a dormir mucho rato, y dejar de preguntarse si quizás Arnold acompañaría a Amanda hasta su casa, o si solo se despedirían en la escuela…Sonrojándose de nuevo, claro…

Y desde su mochila sonó el celular que Olga le había regalado la navidad pasada, dejó el corazón de manzana en su buró y fue por el teléfono. Era un mensaje de Phoebe. "Hel, Esgrima es martes, miércoles y jueves… Creo que no podré acompañarte a tu taller =(". Genial. Al principio quería iniciar esto sola, pero cuando su amiga le dijo que a lo mejor entraría con ella, comenzó a pensar que no sería tan malo tener a alguien que siempre podía sacarla de apuros. "Ya qué, Phoebs. Nos vemos mañana."

Y se quedó dormida.

* * *

El martes al llegar a la escuela, Helga pudo ver como Arnold bajaba del auto de su abuelo. Empezó a caminar más rápido.

-¡Helga!

Ignorarlo, eso debía hacer.

-¡Helga!

Adiós a Arnold, eso debía hacer.

-Helga…

¡Y esos idiotas debían pararse de la escalera para no estorbarle!

Demasiado tarde, Arnold la había alcanzado y estaba sujetando su brazo.

-Oh, hola cabeza de balón.

-Estaba gritándote ¿No me escuchabas?

-… ¿No? Pero sí veo que me estás tomando el brazo. ¿Quieres que me salgan ronchas?-Y bruscamente se soltó.

Subieron por la escalera.

-Supe que ayer no acompañaste a los chicos a las maquinitas.

Entonces Arnold tampoco había ido.

-Mmm

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Porqué tendría que ocurrir algo?

-Pues se me hace raro, que no hayas ido… Siempre vences a Sid en _Street Fighter_

-Tenía planes, Arnoldo.

-¿Más importantes que humillar a los demás?

-¿Qué te importa, Arnold? ¿Realmente no puedes estar sin meterte en asuntos de los demás verdad? Siempre pretendiendo que te importan todos alrededor.

Dicho esto entró en el salón, al llegar a su lugar recostó la cabeza boca abajo con sus brazos de almohada.

Por dormir en la tarde, la noche no había sido buena.

Extrañamente sentía la mirada de Arnold desde la puerta ¿Será? Pero al levantar un poco la vista vio como saludaba de beso a Amanda.

* * *

-Es en el edificio B, el que está atrás, Helga.

-Dado que este es el A, y solo hay dos, ya me lo había imaginado, Phoebs.- Caminaron hacia el edificio B lentamente- ¿Así que hoy inicias esgrima?

-Síi, estoy muy emocionada ¿Sabías que va a haber torneos a partir de este semestre?

-La verdad es que no, Phoebe.

-Espero quedar seleccionada.- dijo como si no hubiera escuchado el sarcasmo de Helga.

-¿A qué hora son tus clases?

-De cuatro a siete- contestó sonriendo.

-¿Entonces por qué vas desde ahorita si a penas serán 3.30?

-Bueno en todos los talleres la primera clase debes llegar media hora antes…

-¿¡QUÉ!? Carajo, Phoebe ¿¡Porque no lo dijiste!? ¡Yo debía estar allá hace media hora entonces!

-Cielos, Helga… Creí que lo sabías…

-¡Ogh! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Y empezó a correr.

* * *

Salón 506 ese era, por suerte en el primer piso.

Abrió la puerta.

-Lo…lamento…No...Sabía…que era… media hora….antes….- Mierda no tenía nada de condición física.

Se encontraba en un amplio salón de paredes blancas, había dos filas con mesas de mármol para parejas. Era parecido a un laboratorio, pero en la pared del lado derecho había tres grandes hornos, y en la izquierda se encontraban refrigeradores, mientras que en la parte de atrás estaban dos tarjas para lavar platos y un par de estufas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Al frente del salón estaba su maestra, se veía joven, no pasaba de los 33 llevaba un impecable uniforme de chef, era algo alta con cabello corto, lacio y negro, unos labios delgadísimos, en su cintura se notaba el resultado de hacer pastel tras pastel… y no parecía haberle creído a la rubia.

Estricta sin duda.

-Helga Pataki.

-Siéntate atrás en el asiento sobrante.

Supuso que era en la fila del fondo hasta atrás, donde solo estaba un chico. Se acercó. Tenía el cabello negro y un poco largo, mas rebelde que nada, era alto y llevaba una chaqueta negra sobre una playera blanca, se había arremangado hasta los codos.

Se sentó en el banco a su derecha.

-¿Qué onda? Soy Tom…-le dijo sonriendo.


	5. Good night

**Gracias una vez más a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, de verdad muchas gracias. Incluso sé que hay personas que la leen y no comentan =( . Sería bueno saber su opinión! Me gusta saber como se emocionan o como no les gustan algunas cosas.  
También quería comentarles que en EUA en High School son 4 años... bueno aquí serán tres, así estoy acostumbrada y con esos términos planeé la historia. Bueno, este es el capitulo más largo que he subido :O Así que a leer! Espero les guste. Haganmelo saber =)**

* * *

-Helga- contestó ella de forma cortante.

-Sí, acabas de decirlo.

-Eh… sí.

-¿Quieres agua?

-¿Perdón?

-Te ves como si hubieras corrido un maratón.-su tono de voz era comprensivo y sin embargo parecía que quería burlarse de ella- Toma- le entregó una botella de agua.

-No, lo siento. No tomo de donde otros han tomado.-Influencia de Phoebe, muchas gracias.

El tal Tom hizo un gesto de sorpresa y luego sonrió.

-No te preocupes. La acabo de comprar… No le he dado ni un trago.

-Disculpa, has llegado tarde y aun estoy explicando en qué consistirá todo. ¿Van a prestarme atención? Aun pueden salirse si no les gusta la clase.-la maestra los observaba desde el frente de manera severa. Ambos callaron dando a entender que aceptaban quedarse.- Bien. Como decía, no tolero las faltas de respeto ni a mí ni a sus compañeros. Necesito que me presten atención al cien por ciento. Si tienen dudas claro que pueden preguntar, pero veo que no muestran interés, claramente no mostrare interés en sus dudas- volteó a ver a Helga rápidamente- No, no estamos aquí para jugar y ponernos harina en la nariz. Claro que podemos divertirnos, pero no soporto las tonterías, mucho menos en un lugar donde hay hornos y estufas y es fácil tropezar. Quiero que trabajemos de manera organizada, con limpieza y dedicación. Bien…-observó un papel donde claramente estaban los nombres de los estudiantes- Así como están sentados se quedaran durante todo el curso, la persona a su lado será su pareja y ambos serán responsables de realizar con éxito cada receta, creo que no habrá problema porque todos han elegido con quien estar.

-¡Claro que no!-gritó Tom como si se burlara de tal afirmación.

-Eso fue porque rechazaste a quienes quisieron estar contigo.-le contestó su maestra sonriendo.

-No me refiero a mí, hablo de Helga- y señaló a la rubia.

-Bueno, en todo caso tú rechazaste a quienes quisieron estar contigo y Helga llegó tarde. Perfecto.

Tom volteó a ver a Helga como diciendo "Ni modo, lo intenté".

-Como ya les comente no solo nos enfocaremos en bizcochos y galletas, trataremos de hacer diferentes postres. En la puerta detrás de mi encontraran todos los utensilios que utilizaran. Cada clase en mi mesa estarán los ingredientes que serán necesarios para la receta que corresponda. Vendrán en orden a pesar y medir los ingredientes.

-¿Hoy no realizaremos nada?- preguntó una chica de las primeras mesas al darse cuenta que la dichosa mesa estaba vacía.

-No. Hoy solo se les da la introducción. Este es el recetario que utilizaremos, necesito que le saquen copias.- dijo mostrándoles un engargolado.

-¿Por equipo?

-No. Cada uno debe tenerlo, la mayoría de las recetas tienen subrecetas y no quiero un desorden al momento que cada quien esté preparando algo. Te lo daré a ti…- ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?-preguntó sonriendo a una chica frente a ella

-Sheena.

-Bueno, recuerden buscar a Sheena e ir pasándose el manual. Quiero que para el jueves todos vengan con el… Ya se pueden ir- les sonrió.

Helga alcanzó a su compañera en la puerta.

-¡Sheena!

-¡Hola Helga! No sabía que te interesaría entrar a este taller.

-Larga historia… Necesito que me prestes el cuaderno para sacarle copia…

-Claro, iré a la biblioteca y después le sacare las copias… Si quieres te busco en el patio dentro de un rato.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces.

Helga se dirigió al patio de la escuela y se sentó en una jardinera que había en el centro.

-¿Se te quitó la sed?- Era Tom el chico de su clase que estaba parado junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, chico? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

-Para nada. Vi como seguías a esa chica Sheena y yo también necesito el recetario… ¿Agua?

Helga lo vio un momento.

-Dame eso- dijo al fin y le arrebató la botella de las manos y empezó a tomar agua.

Tom rió.

-No creí que fueras tan princesa…

Helga empezó a toser descontroladamente, y a pesar de que casi se ahoga su compañero solo rió ante tal escena.

-¡¿PRINCESA?! ¿De qué rayos hablas, idiota?

-"No tomo de donde otros han tomado"-dijo Tom haciendo como q la imitaba.

-Ja, princesa tu abuela. Lo que pasa es que me daba asco saber que tu habías tomado de la botella…

Lejos de insultarlo su compañero siguió sonriendo.

-No te culpo. ¿Así que ya has oído de mí?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Helga únicamente lo había dicho por molestar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh ya veo que no. ¿Eres de primer año?

-Sí.-contestó con tono amenazante.

Él le sonrió una vez más.

-Me caes bien, Pataki.

Helga hizo una cara de extrañeza al escuchar aquello. Pero le hizo bien escucharlo.

-¿Y a quién no?- no pudo evitar bromear.

-Creo que a la chef Victoria.- Tom se sentó a su lado.

-Ah, esa vieja. No se para que tanto lio si ni siquiera tuvimos clase.- Helga volteó buscando a Sheena justo por donde se había ido.

-No te ves como alguien que haga pastelitos y galletitas.

La rubia lo miro de arriba abajo.

-Tu tampoco. ¿En qué año dijiste que estás?- preguntó tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

-Ultimo. Estaba en baseball antes, pero al ser un deporte necesitaba un promedio mínimo para seguir…. Y bueno…

-Claramente no lo conseguiste

-Las clases son aburridas, no digo que quiera dejar de estudiar, pero por disfrutar otras cosas a veces no me queda tiempo de tareas y estudios.

Helga dudó. ¿Qué tantas cosas podría tener que hacer como para no tener tiempo de estudiar?

-Toma Helga. Ya lo he desocupado.- Sheena se encontraba a su lado.

-Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, Helga.

-Te veo luego, chico.-le dijo a Tom.

La rubia dio media vuelta.

-¡Espera!- Tom la sujetó del mismo brazo que Arnold en la mañana- ¡Somos compañeros! ¿Olvidas que yo también necesito copia de eso?

-Ah. Bueno pues espérame aquí y en un rato te lo entrego. ¿Y quién demonios te dio permiso de tocarme?- Se soltó

-Es más fácil que vayamos los dos. Además no me has explicado por qué una noprincesa como tú, estará haciendo pasteles todo el semestre.

-¿Quién te crees? No tengo porque explicarte nada.

Helga empezó a caminar hacia el centro de cómputo. Entró y pidió las copias.

-Creí que te había agradado.- Ese molesto chico estaba detrás de ella.

Helga ni siquiera volteó.

-Yo te agradé A TI.

-Na. Mentí.-Helga puso cara de sorpresa. Por suerte él no la podía ver.- Creí que como seremos compañeros mucho tiempo debíamos conocernos un poco.

- Yo no lo creo.

-De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos el jueves!

Helga esperó un minuto y volteó, él ya no estaba. No podía negar que Tom le había causado curiosidad. Era inteligente, tenía misterio, y la hacía reír.

* * *

Minutos después salió del centro de cómputo. Y esperó en el patio. Eran casi las cinco y Phoebe aún no salía. Había menos de diez personas en todo el patio. Estaba ahí sentada en una banca cuando notó que un muchacho se dirigía hacia ella. Eso parecía. Era alto, de cabello rubio y despeinado, llevaba ropa deportiva. A simple vista muy atractivo para cualquier mujer. Para Helga Pataki no. ¿Iba hacia ella? Mejor fijaba su vista en otro lugar.

-Disculpa ¿Tu eres Helga?

Definitivamente se dirigía a ella. Helga lo vio.

Tenía ojos azules.

-Eh… Sí.

-Esto sonara muy infantil. Pero Tom me ha pedido que te pregunte si has desocupado el recetario.

Helga volteó los ojos fastidiada. Y le entregó el libro.

El muchacho le sonrió.

-De verdad lo siento. Soy Jason.

-Soy Helga.

Duh, obvio. Él le había preguntado si ella era Helga… La rubia no pudo evitar reírse ante la torpeza.

Y él le volvió a sonreír.

-Nos vemos luego, Helga.

* * *

Phoebe salió quince minutos después. Le platicó emocionada a Helga todo lo que consistían sus clases de esgrima. Y como al hacer una pequeña practica el profesor la había felicitado.

-Genial, Phoebs. Espero verte llegar a la selección.

Caminaban hacia sus casas, ya había poca luz en las calles.

-Gracias Helga. ¿Y a ti como te fue? ¿Te han regañado por llegar tarde?

-Algo así, aunque solo se nos explicó en lo que consistirá. Claro, no pude enterarme de todo por llegar tarde.

-¿Y no preguntaste?

-La maestra no iba a repetirlo si ve que no muestro interés…

-Bueno, pero con algún compañero.

-Mañana lo hare, estoy cansada.

No pudo evitar recordar como en el almuerzo Arnold había compartido mesa con Amanda esta vez solos; mientras que ella tuvo que soportar ser mal tercio con su mejor amiga y el cabeza de cepillo mientras coqueteaban.

Toda la tarde había tenido algo en que pensar, pero ahora volvía a recordar a Arnold.  
-Creo que te veré mañana Phoebs.

Se despidieron en una calle y cada quien partió para a su casa.

* * *

Le habían comunicado que todos los talleres para primer año se habían cancelado. Todos entrarían a uno solo. Todos entrarían a boxeo.

Helga sonrió para sí misma. Obviamente sería muy buena en esto.

Se encontraban en la primera clase, se dividían por combates. Mujer vs mujer. Hombre vs hombre. "Vaya estupidez" le había comentado a Phoebe "Podría patear el trasero de cualquier idiota aquí presente".  
En ese momento Jason entró, el que había conocido en la tarde. Él les daría clase. Llamó al cuadrilátero a un tal Arnold. Ambos harían una muestra. "Esto se pondrá bueno" pensó Helga.  
Y entonces llamaron a Helga Pataki, ella iba a hacer combate antes. Iba contra a Amanda.

Las dos se colocaron en esquinas opuestas del cuadrilátero. No recordaba en qué momento había subido o cuando se había puesto esos grandes y pesados guantes. Pero no le importaba.

_¡Ring!_

La campana sonó.  
Pero ninguna se movió.

_¡Ring!_  
¿Qué demonios pasaba? No podía moverse.

_¡Ring!_

Helga abrió los ojos. Tomó su celular del buró. Aún estaba oscuro. La luz de la pantalla le molestó bastante. Era la 1:20 am. Phoebe le acababa de mandar un mensaje.

"¡Gerald me acaba de traer serenata y me ha pedido que sea su novia! :DDDD"


	6. Ain't she sweet?

**¡Otro! :) Se siente muy bien entrar y ver todos sus comentarios. De verdad, hacen que me den ganas de publicar capítulos más rápido. Leo cada comentario y lo aprecio mucho y lo trato de tomar en cuenta.**  
**Espero les guste, y sobretodo espero que me lo hagan saber! Tuve pequeñas dudas sobre en que momento terminar este capitulo, pero creo que ha quedado bien. Otra cosa, si hay palabras que no entiendan haganmelo saber, yo sé que no todos son de México así que trato de poner lo mínimo en modismos... Bueno a leer! :)**

* * *

-¡Phoebe!

Era la mañana siguiente afuera de la escuela, aun temprano para ingresar al edificio. Helga llevaba un suéter rosa ligero, solo para cubrirse del frio matutino.

-¡Helga!- su amiga la saludaba con una gran sonrisa.

-No tenía suficiente crédito para contestarte anoche. ¡Así que el cabeza de cepillo al fin se animó!

-Helga….- Phoebe la miro con reproche pero sonrojada.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, así que GEEERAAALD al fin dio el siguiente paso…

-¡Sí! ¡Ay fue tan maravilloso todo! Era la una de la mañana cuando escuche a los músicos y después su voz. Ya sabes que yo soy de sueño ligero. Me asomé por mi ventana y lo vi ahí afuera sonriéndome mientras cantaba. No sé ni cómo describir ese momento.

-Volvió a afinar su garganta ¿No? ¿Qué fue lo que te cantó?

-No me sé el nombre pero decía algo como "_Something in the way she knows...and all I have to do is think of her_"

-Ni idea de cual sea pero ¿Supiste en ese momento para que iba?

-Para nada. No pensaba. Lo disfruté mucho, Helga. Después mi mamá entró a mi recamara preguntando qué pasaba pero bueno…se dio cuenta muy pronto… -la rubia sonreía al ver a su amiga tan feliz relatando aquello- Cuando terminó la canción bajé, abrí la puerta ¡Y no supe que hacer! Le sonreí, y estoy segura que nunca había estado más roja… Y lo abracé mucho. Me explicó que aquello tenía un motivo. Y pues me preguntó que si quería ser su novia… ¡Y acepté! Y bueno luego…

Phoebe hizo una pausa y se sonrojó.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó su amiga alzando una ceja.

-Nos besamos… Anda dilo, di que es cursi y asqueroso.

-Jajaja no iba a decir nada- la verdad era que sí lo había pensado, pero Phoebe estaba muy feliz por aquello, además ya habría tiempo de decirlo...-Qué bueno que estés tan feliz, Phoebs.

* * *

Llegaron a su salón, en la puerta se encontraron con Gerald

-Hola cariño.

-Hola Gerald.

La rubia se alejó hasta su lugar.

-Oye Helga ¿Es verdad que entraste a un taller a hacer galletitas y pasteles?- gritó Sid desde lejos.

-¿Es cierto eso Helga? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan delicadita y femenina para que te guste cocinar?- le preguntó Harold pero ella siguió hasta su asiento- Habrá que advertirles entonces que tengan cuidado de no vomitar el betún cuando te vean Pataki.

Nadie supo como de repente Helga ya estaba frente a Harold amenazándolo con su puño.

-¡Escucha gordinflón de quinta! ¡Mis actividades y lo que yo haga te tienen sin cuidado! Ahora los dos déjenme en paz si no quieren enfrentarse a Betsy y los cinco vengadores -los dos chicos solo la miraron entre atemorizados y enojados.- Mucho mejor, pero al menos una cortesía.

Les mostró el dedo corazón y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Muy bien siéntense todos- minutos después llegó su maestro de matemáticas- A ver, hoy necesito parejas…

-Eso será fácil, profesor.-dijo Gerald guiñándole un ojo a Phoebe.

-Vaya vaya… ¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto Rhonda al ver aquello.

-Silencio. Es un decir, joven Gerald. –continuo su maestro- Yo formaré los pares. Les entregare unas hojas a cada equipo, son cuarenta ejercicios y necesito que me los traigan para el día del examen.

-¡Para eso aún falta mucho!-gritó Harold- Oh me duele la cabeza de solo pensarlo.

-¡Cuarenta ejercicios es demasiado!- se quejó Sid.

-Es por eso que se los encargare desde ahora. No tendrán tareas, pero esto sí les contara mucho en su calificación.

Empezó a formar las parejas. Eugene con Brainy, Sid y Sheena, Harold y Gerald…

-Pataki y Arnold.

-¡¿Qué?! No me puede poner con el cabeza de balón.

Arnold volteó los ojos.

-Rhonda y Phoebe-el profesor la ignoró por completo.

* * *

-¿Puedes creer que me pusieran con Arnoldo?

Era la hora del almuerzo, Helga y Phoebe estaban ya sentadas en una mesa.

-Extraña coincidencia… -Phoebe había llevado su desayuno tan nutritivo como siempre, un sándwich vegetariano y barras de avena.

-¡Es lo que menos necesito en estos momentos!- y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo sé Helga. Pero no por eso arriesgaras una calificación… ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Quieres un poco de mi sándwich?

-Iuk- Helga hizo un gesto de asco y se apartó. Phoebe se había hecho vegetariana desde primero de secundaria, después de unirse con su familia a un grupo de meditación. Su amiga no entendía como alguien podía vivir sin consumir carne, pero en el fondo eso mismo hacia que la respetara- Iré por una hamburguesa, a ver si el panzón de Harold no ha terminado con todas.

No tardó más de 5 minutos en pelear la última hamburguesa con Curly y regresar para darse cuenta que no quería volver a sentarse en la mesa de Phoebe: Ahora la acompañaban Gerald, Amanda y Arnold. Y justo en ese momento, Amanda le acomodaba el cabello a Arnold ¿Se vería muy obvio llegar y llenarle el cabello de mostaza a ambos? De hecho, casi estaba segura que segundos antes Amanda la había volteado a ver.

Decidió sentarse sola en una mesa, de espaldas a sus compañeros. Comenzó a comer, tratando de no pensar en nada más que lo mucho que detestaba que las hamburguesas de la escuela no llevaran pepinillos.

-Hola.

No se había dado cuenta de que Jason se había sentado al lado de ella.

-¿Sí?- dijo Helga extrañándose de aquello.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Aja, eres el que actuó ayer como un inmaduro ¿No?

-Jajaja sí. Solo le hice un favor a un viejo amigo. Pero es cierto, fue una pendejada.

-Mmm

Helga siguió comiendo, no le agradaba mucho que desconocidos se sentaran con ella y trataran de entablar una conversación, sobre todo cuando quería estar sola.

-¿Te gustan esas hamburguesas? Yo no las aguanto, odio que no lleven pepinillos.

-Es lo que hay, y hace un hambre de los mil demonios.

- Es cierto, de todos modos siempre traigo conmigo provisiones.

Y en ese momento sacó de su mochila un pequeño tupperware con rodajas de pepinillos.

Helga soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué idiota carga con sus propios pepinillos?

Él también rió.

-Sí, es una idiotez… Así que supongo que no quieres- y se dispuso a guardarlos.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió comiendo.

-Hola Helga- Arnold la saludó sin poder extrañarse de la compañía que tenia la rubia.

Ella se sobresaltó. ¿Por qué estaba tan despistada?

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó bruscamente al ver que iba acompañado de una sonriente Amanda.

-Bueno, me preguntaba cómo nos íbamos a poner de acuerdo para los ejercicios de matemáticas.

-¿No puedes molestarme con eso más tarde, Arnoldo?

-No lo creo. Hoy tengo la prueba de baseball…

-Oye viejo-interrumpió Jason de repente mientras observaba a Arnold como si fuera un raro espécimen- tu cabeza tiene forma de balón…

Helga no pudo evitar reír… Y lo hizo con muchas ganas. Ese chico empezaba a agradarle.

-¿Amigo tuyo?- preguntó Arnold no muy contento por lo que aquel desconocido le había dicho.

-Así, es cabezón.

Eso parecía animar a Jason.

-Al menos no entraste a americano o te hubieran partido la cara, literalmente.

Helga rió a un más, no tanto por la broma sino porque ambos se burlaban de Arnold y frente a Amanda.

-Luego hablamos, Helga- Arnold se marchó molesto.

-¿Quién era él?-preguntó Jason aun sonriendo.

-Ah, solo un chico de mi clase…

-¿Te molesta?

-Creo que es al revés… Está en mi naturaleza.

* * *

Al final del día Helga se encontraba de muy buen humor.

-¿Te irás a tu casa?-le preguntó a Phoebe, pues sabía que a las cuatro tenia clase de esgrima y apenas eran las 2

-No, bueno pensaba en ir a ver la prueba de baseball, ya que Gerald planea entrar… Y es ahorita, y para esgrima aun tengo dos horas…

-Ah…-Helga sabía lo que venía a continuación, conocía ese tono en la voz de Phoebe.

-¿Podrías acompañarme?

Helga cerró los ojos para demostrar que eso no la hacía feliz.

-No sé Phoebs…

-Vamos… No quiero estar ahí sola. Sé que estará Arnold pero…

-No me molesta que esté Arnold.

-¿No?-preguntó su amiga alzando una ceja-¿Quién era ese con quien estabas hablando hoy?

-Ah, un wey… Lo conocí ayer, es amigo de mi pareja de repostería.

Phoebe la miró detenidamente

-¿Y tiene algo que ver con que no te importe Arnold? ¿Y con tu repentino buen humor?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!-su amiga no dijo nada- De acuerdo, se burló un poco del cabeza de balón y sí me puso de buenas… Y sobre lo otro…ambas sabemos que sí me importa que esté ahí Arnold.

-Sí, supongo… Pero como ese muchacho estaba muy guapo, pues pensé que quizás…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Helga molesta por aquel comentario.

-Bien, lo lamento… Pero por favor acompáñame.

-No, no creo…

-Solo hoy… Por favor.

-No sé…

-Recuerda todo lo que he hecho por ti.

Helga volteó los ojos.

-Solo hoy.

Su amiga la abrazó tan entusiasta como siempre.

-¡Tranquila, Phoebs! ¡Guarda un poco para Gerald!

* * *

Las practicas de baseball tanto como los partidos se llevaban a cabo en un club deportivo que estaba a dos cuadras de la escuela, ya que en la preparatoria no contaban con cancha para tal deporte.

Prácticamente no había gente observando, se sentaron en lo que sería la banca del equipo visitante. Helga estaba hundida en su lugar con los brazos cruzados, Phoebe estaba atenta a los movimientos de su ahora novio.

Las pruebas para ingresar consistían en jugar baseball, tan simple como eso. Pero el entrenador los iba cambiando de posición. Al jugar desde niños eso no debía ser problema para sus compañeros, sobre todo cuando Helga normalmente era la encargada de asignarles distintas posiciones.

-Si esos zopencos quedan será en parte gracias a mi-dijo al recordar aquello.

Phoebe solo sonrió.

Después de veinte minutos Helga se animó al ver que Amanda no llegaba. A lo mejor las pruebas de gimnasia eran ese mismo día.

Era el turno de Gerald de lanzar, y a su mejor amigo le tocaba batear. Si Helga no se equivocaba a Arnold le iría bastante bien, pues conocía los lanzamientos de Gerald como la palma de su mano.

Y efectivamente, sin problema Arnold bateó bastante lejos la pelota, si se apuraba podía hacer la carrera.

Llegó a la primera base.

Pasó a la segunda.

Y entonces se cayó. O más bien: Lo hicieron caer. El chico que cuidaba la segunda base le había propinado una patada en la parte baja de la pantorrilla justo cuando Arnold corría a la tercera base.

-¡Arnold!- exclamó Helga y se paró inmediatamente.

El muchacho seguía en el piso doliéndose del tobillo. Sangraba.

Helga se dirigió furiosa hacía el imbécil que había ocasionado la caída estaba roja de ira.

-¡Eres un pendejo! ¡Ponte con alguien de tu tamaño, animal!


	7. If I needed someone

**Graciaas por los comentarios! :D De verdad! No había podido subir capitulo porque aunque sé a donde va la historia, de repente pasé por un "bloqueo" y despues empecé con mis practicas de la uni y eso quita tiempo... Pero poquito a poquito le avancé jaja. Evitare los "mexicanismos" pero si se me escapa alguno me avisan :) Sobre las groserias no las quitare del todo, ya que a la edad de los personajes siento que de repente no se pueden quedar con un "tonto" o "bobo", pero intentare disminuir. Gracias por leer ¡Y lamento la tardanza! Al menos este capitulo es largo... Dejenme saber que opinan.**  
**A leer!**

* * *

-¡Hey Helga! Tranquila -Phoebe había alcanzado a su amiga parándose entre aquel muchacho y ella.

-¡¿Tranquila?! ¡¿Ya viste al cabeza de balón?!

El entrenador se encontraba junto a Arnold mientras que el médico del equipo revisaba el lugar donde había recibido la patada.

-¡Oye idiota! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Es solo un juego!

Gerald empujó a aquel grandulón y éste le regresó el empujón, al ver que se enojaba más Phoebe fue hacia su novio y lo detuvo.

-¡Pero un juego de hombres, cabrón!-le contestó el chico.

-¡Hey! ¡Hugo a las bancas! Tengo que reportarte-le gritó el entrenador.

-¡Tú lo has dicho, estúpido y lo que acabas de hacer es de imbéciles cobardes!- Helga trató de empujarlo también pero el chico sostuvo sus manos.

-¡Tú no te metas güerita!- y en un solo movimiento hizo que Helga cayera de espaldas.

-¡Hey Hugo! Te dije que te fueras-Hugo vio a Helga con coraje- ¡Lárgate del campo de una buena vez!- Insistió el entrenador.

Y se fue a las bancas maldiciendo en voz baja.

-¿Helga estás bien?-Phoebe ayudó a su amiga a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Pataki?-preguntó Gerald con extrañeza.

Pero antes de que Helga pudiera contestar escucharon al entrenador

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Fractura?

Sus compañeros se acercaron a Arnold.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital, necesita radiografías y probablemente enyesar.-explicó el médico.

-Vayamos en mi coche, el hospital está cerca.-dijo el entrenador-¡Terminó la practica!-anuncio al resto de los chicos-Hugo, pasare tu deporte directo a la dirección y no vuelvas a poner un pie en este campo.

* * *

Dado que Phoebe aun tenía práctica de esgrima ese día, Helga la acompañó de regreso a la escuela. Gerald iría con Arnold al hospital.

-¡Ogh! ¡¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?! ¡No debí defender a Arnoldo! Yo y mis malditos impulsos-se quejó Helga mientras pateaba una piedrecilla por la calle.

-Bueno, sucede que no pudiste controlarte… Le pudo pasar a cualquiera. Hasta Gerald lo hizo.

-¡Pero no debió pasarme a mí!

-Existe la posibilidad de que Arnold ni siquiera lo haya notado.

-"Existe la posibilidad de que Arnold ni siquiera lo haya notado"-dijo Helga imitándola- pero tu adorado novio sí, y se lo comentará. De ahora en adelante necesito que me ayudes a controlarme y olvidarlo, Phoebs.

Phoebe guardó silencio un momento…

-De acuerdo…

La restante cuadra ninguna dijo nada. Aunque se notaba que algo inquietaba a Helga. Poco antes de llegar a la preparatoria Phoebe habló.

-Quedé con Gerald de alcanzarlo más tarde en Hospital. Hoy termino a las seis-Helga no dijo nada-Yo te aviso como está él.

-¿Qué te acabó de decir, chica lista?

-Bueno, pero es mejor que ir al hospital a escondidas y averiguar cómo está Arnold, que si no me equivoco es lo que estás pensando-Helga se quedó estática- No puedes ir… Y no es posible que lo olvides de la noche a la mañana, llevas 3 días con esto y no has podido avanzar ni un poco. Y hoy se notó. No me gusta verte así. Déjamelo a mí, Helga. Tratare de ayudarte.

* * *

-Ya llegué Miriam-anunció Helga al entrar a su sala.

-¿Qué tal las clases, querida?

Siempre la misma pregunta… Pero cualquier respuesta le daba lo mismo a su mamá.

-Bien... ¿Volviste a quemar la comida?-dijo oliendo su alrededor.

-Bueno, Helga… La estaba preparando cuando un amiguito tuyo llamó y al colgar me olvidé por completo de lo que preparaba! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién llamó?

-Oh sí, un joven muy educado, alrededor de las 2:30…

-¿Quién, Miriam?-preguntó impaciente, el tono de su madre le desesperaba.

-Me dijo que se llamaba Thomas.

Helga puso cara de extrañeza.

-¿Thomas? No conozco a ningún… Ah…

-En fin, dejó su número para que le devolvieras la llamada, está junto al teléfono… Y creo que de paso podrías ordenar una pizza para comer-dijo mientras abandonaba la sala.

-Genial, mamá, genial.

¿Para qué la buscaba ese tal Tom? ¿Cómo diantres había conseguido su número de casa? No le quedó de otra más que empezar a marcar.

-¿Bueno?-dijo una voz familiar del otro lado del teléfono.

-Eh… ¿Tom?

-¡Oh pero si es Helga Pataki!

-Sí sí. Tu sueño hecho realidad. ¿Para qué me llamaste a mi casa?

-¿Yo? Te recuerdo que tú eres la que acaba de marcar… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número, por cierto?

¿Eh?

-¡Tú me llamaste hace rato, gran tonto! ¡Mi madre te contestó y le diste tu teléfono!

-Oh sí… Ya recuerdo.

Helga sentía en el tono de su voz como su compañero sonreía.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste mi numero?

-Mmm eso no lo recuerdo.

-Deja de jugar conmigo. ¿Me crees tonta?

Silencio.

-….En fin. Llamé porque olvidé decirte que mañana además del recetario debes llevar un mandil, y zapatos cómodos con los que no resbales.-al parecer seguía sonriendo ¿Por qué? Qué tipo loco.

-Sí sí. De acuerdo, muy amable de tu parte- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Uy, lo hice para que no quedaras como tonta….Bueno…Más.

-Ogh eres un…

Muy tarde, Tom había colgado.

"Joven muy educado" había dicho su mamá ¡Que fácil era de complacer!

* * *

Pizza grande para uno. Con extra queso y gaseosa Yahoo. Eso era vida.

¿A quién le importaba Arnold?

Aunque…

No podía ser tan malo escabullirse en el hospital ¿O sí? Pero no, no podía. Suficiente había hecho con defenderlo frente a tantas personas hace rato… Aunque claro, ahora nadie se enteraría si acudía. ¿Pero qué rayos le importaba como estuviera ese tonto cabezón?... ¿Y qué tal que le tenían que cortar una pierna? ¿Qué tal que necesitaban un tipo de sangre que solo ellos dos tuvieran?

_Estaba dramatizando demasiado._

No. Simplemente esperaría en su casa y más tarde llamaría a Phoebe para preguntar cómo estaban las cosas…

-¡Helga! Helga, querida…

La rubia abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida frente al televisor.

-¿Qué pasa, Miriam?

-Te llama Phoebe-contestó su madre y le pasó el teléfono.

-¡Phoebs!-dijo levantándose del sofá

-Lo lamento, Helga. ¿Te desperté?

-Sí. No pasa nada. ¿Cómo está?

-Acabo de llegar. Arnold está bien, pero que tuvieron que hacerle cirugía.

-¡¿Qué?!

- Sufrió una fractura en el tobillo. Pero le han colocado tornillos y placa.

-¡Eso no suena a que esté bien!-exclamó impaciente.

-Usará una férula durante un mes.

Helga se desplomó sobre el sillón.

-Supongo que ya no estará en baseball.

-Eso parece.

-¿Dijo algo sobre mi? Quiero decir… Sobre la tontería que hice.

-Bueno… Cuando llegué escuché que Gerald le comentaba… -Helga abrió los ojos aun más- Se les hizo extraño, dijeron que el hecho de que lo hayas hecho era mucho tratándose de ti. Quizás hasta eso era amable.

-¡Lo sabía! Fue una estupidez. No debes dejarme hacer algo así de nuevo, Phoebe. Es tu responsabilidad.-sentencio con voz mandona.

-Entendido, Helga. Te ayudaré.

-Ah y Phoebs, ¿Podrías llevar algún mandil de cocina que tengas mañana a la escuela?

* * *

Arnold no se presentó a clases durante el siguiente día. Al parecer le habían dado reposo.

Helga no tenía ánimos para quedarse a repostería. Quería irse a su casa, comer, ver televisión… Y sí, quizás escribir un poco. Pero por eso mismo había elegido aquel taller. Debía distraerse.

Llegó diez minutos antes. Ahí ya estaba ese molesto chico Tom.

-Hola-la saludó.

Helga gruñó.

-No vienes de muy buen humor ¿Cierto?

-No creo que te importe ¿Cierto?

Guardaron silencio hasta que la chef Victoria llegó.

-Buenas tardes-saludó sonriendo- Hoy prepararemos una tarta de frutas. En total lo que hoy realizaran será: pasta sucrée, brillo natural y la deliciosa y básica crema pastelera. El uso de las frutas es tan variado como ellas mismas, hoy utilizaremos fresa, kiwi, uva blanca y zarzamora.

Realizaran la pasta que es su base, deben dejarla mínimo 45 minutos en refrigeración por lo que recomiendo que empiecen por ahí. Después continúan con brillo natural, lo refrigeran 20 minutos y finalmente la crema. Por favor pasen en orden por sus utensilios y a pesar ingredientes. Cualquier duda háganmela saber.

Comenzaron los estudiantes de en frente. Helga y Tom eran los últimos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer tu?-preguntó Tom mientras esperaban.

-Nada. No quiero hacer nada.- respondió tajante.

-Pues eso será un problema…

-Entonces lo que sea ¡No me importa!

-De acuerdo, tu harás la pasta, yo el brillo y al final los dos la crema.

-Bien.

Tom fue por los ingredientes que utilizarian. Y una vez listo todo, la rubia no sabía cómo comenzar. Tom la observaba discretamente divertido.

-Para la pasta tienen que hacer un cuenco con los ingredientes secos, en el centro irán los líquidos y la mantequilla e irán integrando poco a poco. No la trabajen mucho o se arruinará- dijo la chef para alivio de Helga.

Empezó mezclando harina, sal y azúcar. Los puso en un bowl pero era imposible hacer un cuenco decente!

-Se supone que debes hacerlo sobre la mesa- le explicó Tom riendo.

Helga le dedicó una mirada desdén mientas vaciaba los ingrediente a la mesa. Formó el cuenco y al tener los ingredientes líquidos en el centro comenzó a integrar… O algo así.

¿Qué rayos hacia? ¿Y por qué se le pegaba todo a las manos? Echó un vistazo a las demás mesas, nadie más parecía tener problemas.

-Voy a pasar por sus mesas para ver cómo van.-anuncio la maestra Victoria.

Mierda.

Helga volteó a ver a Tom quien a su vez miraba por la ventana.

-¿Terminaste?-le preguntó el chico.

-Ayúdame.

El chico la miró y después a sus manos.

-¡Creí que lo tenias bajo control!-Helga lo fulminó con la mirada- Está bien…Pero me deberás un favor-dijo acercándose

-¡Ni loca! Déjame a mí hacer el ridículo.

-Como quieras.

-Está mal, tienen que empezar de nuevo, les dije que cualquier duda me la dijeran- se escuchó la voz enojona de la chef a lo lejos regañando a unos de las primeras mesas.-Van a tener que volver a empezar.

-¡Ogh! De acuerdo. Te deberé el estúpido favor.

Tom se puso harina en las manos y empezó a integrar lentamente… Llevando harina al centro, cada vez más conforme iba necesitando. Una vez integrado todo empezó a llevar pequeñas cantidades a sus palmas y a rozar una con otra como si estuviera la estuviera deshaciendo.

-¿Quieres intentar?- le preguntó a Helga al ver que la maestra se acercaba.

Helga repitió lo que hacía su compañero, sentía como si tuviera arena en las manos. Tom se había ido a lavar las manos, para hacer creer que la rubia había hecho todo el trabajo.

-Bien. Ahora júntalo todo despacio, no la trabajes mucho.-dijo mientras regresaba secándose las manos.

-Muy bien.-les dijo la chef al llegar a su mesa- Ya pueden envolverlo en vitafilm y refrigerar.

Y así lo hicieron.

-¿Cómo es que supiste la forma de arreglarlo?-preguntó Helga mientras observaba a su compañero hacer el "brillo natural". Lo único que había en la pequeña cacerola sobre el fuego era agua con azúcar.

-Se le llama poner atención a las instrucciones-contestó mientras mezclaba en un bowl mas azúcar con pectina

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, chico. Victoria no dijo nada sobre "rozar las palmas"

-Lo ves, no pones atención.-dijo con calma mientras incorporaba la nueva mezcla a la cacerola y empezaba a mezclar lentamente.

-¿Y cómo estás haciendo todo esto sin leer la receta?-preguntó Helga impaciente- ¿Que tal que cometes una tontería y nos sale todo mal?

-Memoricé la receta, no te apures.

-¿Memorizaste qué?

-La receta. ¿Ves como tu atención falla?-Helga estaba a punto de decir algo pero Tom la interrumpió-¿Puedes pasarme ese limón?

Helga se lo dio de mala gana. Tom agregó el zumo del limón y refrigeró la preparación.

-¿Hacemos juntos la crema?

-Eso depende. ¿Con receta o sin receta? ¿Cómo se que no has estropeado lo que acabas de hacer?

-Ya te lo dije. Y te recuerdo que tú eres quien estropea las cosas. Aun no hemos hablado de tu favor.

-¡Tampoco te vayas a querer pasar de listo, chico!

Después de realizar la crema pastelera y de lavar lo que habían utilizado comenzaron a cortar las frutas para adornar su tarta.

-El viernes hay una fiesta-dijo Tom mordiendo una fresa.

-Que emoción-dijo sarcásticamente su compañera.

Ya había pasado tiempo suficiente. Helga fue por la pasta.

-¿Quieres extenderla?-preguntó el chico. Helga lo miró confundida-De acuerdo lo hare yo.

Y empezó a extender la pasta para después colocarla en el molde de tarta. Definitivamente no era la primera vez que hacia aquello. La metió en el horno debían esperar 20 minutos.

-… Y quiero que vayas.-dijo con seguridad Tom

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Helga distraída mientras cortaba mas fresas.

-A la fiesta.

-En tus sueños, viejo.-dijo apuntándole con el cuchillo.

-Será en casa de un compañero. Solo iremos los de ultimo año…Bueno, y tu.-dijo Tom sin dejarse intimidar.

-¿Estás sordo? ¡Dije que no!

-Ese es el favor que quiero a cambio.

-Yo NO voy a fiestas y menos con gente que no conozco.

-No sabía que eras tan cobarde Pataki.

-Cobarde tu abuela. No iré, tendrás que pensar en otra cosa.

Tom ya no insistió. Al sacar la base del horno y desmoldar, pusieron la crema pastelera y decoraron con las frutas. Por último agregaron el brillo. Al probarla, la chef no pudo evitar comentar lo rica que había quedado.

-No tengo ganas de pensar, Pataki. Pero si se me ocurre otra cosa mañana te lo hago saber.- le informó Tom mientras guardaban sus cosas.

-Muy amable de tu parte.

* * *

-Tienes que ir.

-¿¡Qué!?¿Estás demente?

-Me dijiste que te ayudara para que…

-Sí ya sé lo que dije. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver

Las dos amigas conversaban por teléfono esa noche.

-Ya verás que sí, Helga. Irás a esa fiesta.

-No, Phoebs. No iré.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Helga gruñó.

-Sí. Pero además le dejé en claro que no tenía nada de ganas de ir, que pensara en otra cosa… Quizás se le ocurra algo más.

-Pues yo espero que no. Y si quieres que te ayude tendrás que ir.

-¿No has sabido nada del cabeza de balón?-preguntó cambiando a un tema de mas interés.

-Sé que mañana ya va a clases.

* * *

Al día siguiente Helga intentó llegar mucho tiempo antes de que la clase comenzara, para evitar toparse con Arnold. Para su fiel suerte lo encontró bajándose del auto de su abuelo. Llevaba una férula en la pierna derecha y se sostenía con muletas. Arnold que siempre veía por los demás, que se preocupaba por los demás, que trataba de evitar que ese tipo de cosas le pasaran a alguien… Definitivamente no merecía estar así.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, cabeza de balón?-dijo acercándose.

-Oh, hola, Helga-respondió volteándola a ver- Pues de hecho no me vendría mal algo de ayuda con mis libros.

-Mientras no se te haga costumbre, cabezón.

El abuelo le entregó a Helga la mochila de Arnold.

-Gracias, abuelo.

-Por nada, Arnold… Vendré por ti a las 2 en punto. Cuídate mucho y aléjate de los bravucones.-dijo mientras entraba al auto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, abuelo.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo usaras eso, Arnoldo?-preguntó Helga mientras empezaban a caminar lentamente.

-En un mes me revisaran para ver cómo voy.

-¿Qué se siente tener una placa dentro de tu cuerpo?

-La verdad es que no la siento, me advirtieron que con clima frio puede llegar a doler…

-Vaya golpe ¿No? ¿Qué le hicieron al fulano que lo causó?

-No estoy seguro, creí que lo suspenderían… Pero Gerald me contó cómo me defendiste ese día.

-Hey hey hey no te defendi.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó con su característica sonrisa de lado- Porque tratándose de Helga Pataki eso es un gesto muy amable…

-¡Pues no te acostumbres, Arnoldo! Eso solo fue porque… Porque…

-¿Te dejaste llevar por el momento?

Esas palabras helaron a Helga, y por primera vez agradeció que Gerald apareciera.

-¡Viejo! ¿Ya mejor?

-Realmente sí. Aunque es un poco extraño caminar en muletas…

-Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites…

-Bueno bueno, creo que puedes servir de algo y cargar los libros de este infortunado cabeza de balón- Interrumpió la rubia dándole la mochila de Arnold a Gerald.

Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Arnold la detuvo.

-Helga… Estaba pensando que nos podríamos reunir el sábado por la tarde en mi casa para empezar con los ejercicios de matemáticas.

-Supongo que sí, Arnoldo.- Y siguió su camino hasta el aula.

* * *

Se sentó en su banco, le apetecía tanto escribir… Escribir de cómo odiaba ver así a su amado, de cómo detestaba no poder cuidarlo a todas horas, él que siempre veía por todos, no lo merecía. Era injusto. Lo justo sería que ahora todos se preocuparan por él, que todos le ayudaran…

Excepto esa fulana con la que acababa de entrar… Amanda.

-¿Y al menos le hicieron algo al que te causó esto?-la escuchó preguntar.

-No lo sé. Tenía entendido que iban a suspenderlo.

-Algo es algo.

Vio como caminaban hasta sus asientos.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó Amanda viendo a Arnold con preocupación

-Ya no tanto. Solo es un poco incomodo.

Y así de fácil se esfumaron las ganas de escribir… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían ese par para ser novios? Quizas sería mejor evitarlo, hacer todo por arruinarles la relación que tenían. No, se darían cuenta…

-¡Helga…!

-¡Cielos Phoebs! Me asustas

-¿De qué hablas? Llevo hablándote un rato. ¿Qué piensas?

-Solo en la mejor forma de fastidiar a…

-No. Ya lo trataste de hacer cuando la conociste. Y solo quedaste mal e hiciste que Arnold te hablara por enésima vez de la forma en que menos te gusta… Mejor deberías concentrarte en algo distinto. Eso de arruinarle las parejitas no te ayuda en nada.-dicho esto Phoebe se sentó en frente de Helga y se dedicó a sacar sus libros como quien da por terminado un tema.

Helga se quedo haciéndole muecas como niña pequeña.

* * *

Las clases fueron lentas. Tan lentas como pueden serlo un viernes… el primer viernes del semestre. Con lo tedioso que es no saber cuándo termina una asignatura y empieza otra. Comenzaba el viento, anunciando que el fresco otoño estaba cerca, y aunque no hacia tanto frio, Helga se sintió mejor al ponerse su bata blanca antes de salir a su primera clase en el laboratorio de química.

-¡Nos vemos allá, Helga!-le anuncio su amiga mientras salía del aula con Gerald que rodeaba su cintura con el brazo.

Helga tomó su libro, y busco entre sus cosas su bolígrafo favorito, el de color morado.

Dudó un momento. Volteó a ver a Arnold, quizás necesitaría ayuda.

-Dame tus libros- dijo Amanda. ¿Era su imaginación o dos segundos antes había volteado a ver a Helga?

Ya tenía mucha ayuda, y bien le había dicho en la mañana a Arnold que no fuera a acostumbrarse. La rubia salió del salón.

-¡Buuu!

Helga soltó un gritillo.

-¡Idiota!-dijo mientras golpeaba a Tom con su libro quien solo se carcajeaba por haber logrado asustar a la rubia.

-¡Debiste ver tu cara…!

-¿Qué te pasa, estúpido?-preguntó al dejar de pegarle

-¿Qué has pensado sobre la fiesta?- Tom se cruzo de brazos.

-Sigue sin gustarme la idea. No me agradan mucho las fiestas, ya te lo dije.

-Perfecto.

-¿Eh?

-He pensado en otra cosa…

-¿Y cuál es?-preguntó intrigada, aunque nada era peor que ir a una fiestesucha donde no conocía a nadie.

-Una cita.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Aja. Mañana…

-¿Quieres que tenga una cita contigo?-preguntó horrorizada.

Tom volvió a reir.

-Conmigo no.-dijo al calmarse- Con Jason.


	8. Honey don't

**Hola! :) Lo sé, lo sé. Mucho tiempo no? Casi un mes, qué horror. Es que tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza para esta historia que organizarlas a veces me frustra! Jaja y quiero que quede bien, no algo hecho sin dedicación. Ojala me dejen sus comentarios que son bien recibidos y me animan mucho!**  
**Sobre tener un día fijo para subir capítulos pues es obvio que no tengo =(. Los primeros capítulos los subía cad días .. Pero estaba de vacaciones (buenos tiempos)... **

**Sí sé a donde va la historia, y hay partes que ya tengo escritas, pero no las puedo poner así por que sí, ustedes entienden...**  
**De verdad trato de no tardarme, y no hay semana que pase y que no me quede frente a la pantalla de Word pensando... Y escribo, y borro, y lo "pulo" y este ha sido el resultado ahora! Así que a leer! :) No olviden comentar! **

* * *

-Quizás podrías mostrar un poco de más interés.

Era sábado por la tarde. Phoebe y Helga se encontraban en la habitación de esta última. La rubia acostada boca arriba en su cama, arrojaba una pequeña pelota y la volvía a cachar una y otra vez.

-Es que _No_ me interesa.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a cambiarte de ropa?

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- preguntó en tono amenazante.

-Podrías ponerte algo más acorde a "una cita".

Helga llevaba unos jeans gastados, sus tenis de siempre, y una blusa rosa muy sencilla.

-¡Cielos Phoebs! No es como si fuera a ver al amor de mi vida

Phoebe volteó los ojos.

-No. "El amor de tu vida" está con otra. Ahora mínimo déjame arreglarte ese cabello.

Helga ya no dijo nada. Cuando su amiga se ponía en ese tono mandón era mejor no repelar.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la tarde. Helga Pataki estaba en una de las mesas de la cafetería en la cual había quedado de ver a Jason. Ordenó un frapuccino de galleta, no era muy fan del café, pero tampoco le disgustaba del todo.

-¡Hola!- le saludó una voz a su espalda.

Su cita acababa de llegar.

-¿Algo tarde no?

Jason tomó asiento.

-Lo lamento de verdad. El tráfico es un asco.

El camarero llegó con el frappe de Helga.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- le pregunto al recién llegado.

-Un frapuccino de moka por favor.- pidió el chico.

-Y yo quiero además uno de esos muffins de zarzamora que tienes en el aparador… Desde hace rato mis tripas me lo están implorando.

Jason rió.

-Yo también quiero uno.

El camarero se alejó y ellos quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Entonces… ¿Tienes coche?-preguntó la rubia como quien pregunta la hora.

-Motocicleta.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¿Qué modelo?

-La última en el mercado. Esta allá afuera desde aquí se alcanza a ver.

Helga volteó. Una motocicleta bastante atractiva se encontraba afuera de la cafetería.

-¡Criminy! Debes ser un imán con las chicas.

-Jaja la verdad es que no. Si vieras a mis compañeras… Les da miedo.

-¿¡Están dementes!?

-A veces pienso que sí.

Helga volteó hacia afuera una vez más. Jason sonrió ante aquello.

Llegó el café y los dos muffins. Y siguieron charlando. Todo fue tan fácil, Helga sintió como si estuviera hablando con un amigo de hace tiempo. Tenían mucho en común, ambos disfrutaban de ver las luchas, conocían todos los modelos en motocicletas de los últimos diez años, y les gustaba hacerse notar ante los demás.

-Ni siquiera he pensado a que universidad iré. Me gusta vivir al día… disfrutar mi juventud Probablemente me tome un año sabático, Tom también lo hará.

Helga se había olvidado por completo de su compañero de repostería, incluso de cualquier cosa relacionada a la escuela… Ni siquiera Arnold le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Te ves más grande que otros chicos de tu grado.

-Es porque lo soy. Repetí un año. Reprobé demasiado-dijo mientras terminaba su muffin.

-¿Y qué hay de los cursos de verano?

-Verás Hel… Eran muchas materias…

¿"Hel"?

-Oh… Entiendo, chico. Pero no puedo entender que aun así quieras tomarte más tiempo.

-Ya te lo dije- dijo dando el último sorbo a su café- Quiero disfrutar esta etapa…. Si gustas te puedo enseñar.

Helga dudó

-¿Tratas de decir que yo no la disfruto?

-No, no digo eso. Vamos, apenas nos conocemos… Aunque siento como si fuera de años… Me gustaría conocerte más.

Y le sonrió.

Helga se sintió incomoda, nadie le había hablado así nunca… A lo mejor estaba malinterpretando y aquel tipo solo quería amigable, se habían llevado bien, tenían cosas en común. Además él iba en último grado…

-Tendría que pensarlo…

-Hazlo rápido. Te llevo a tu casa.-dijo apresuradamente al mismo tiempo que hacia una seña al camarero para que le llevaran la cuenta.

-¿E-en tu moto?

-¡Claro! ¿En que mas?

-¡De acuerdo, chico! Ni como negarme-contestó Helga sonriendo.

Jason pagó por el consumo de ambos. El cielo de las siete de la tarde los recibió, hacia viento fresco y varias nubes. Agradable. Helga tomó su suéter para cubrirse del frio que podía darle en la motocicleta, pero Jason se apresuró y le ayudó a Helga a ponérselo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

-Intentaba ser caballeroso.

-Yo puedo sola ¿De acuerdo?

Jason rió.

-De acuerdo, tranquila. ¿Vamos?- preguntó dándole el casco a Helga.

-¿Qué esperamos?-no podía evitar sonar emocionada.

Jason se puso unos lentes oscuros se subió a la moto y detrás Helga. Se abrazó a su cintura mientras le decía su dirección. Y arrancaron, iban a una alta velocidad, era una experiencia que Helga estaba disfrutando mucho, como si volara, a pesar de ir abrazada a Jason, sentía libertad, quería gritar y así lo hizo.

Estaba feliz.

El chico se percató de aquello y decidió dar unas vueltas al parque antes de dejar a Helga.

Después de diez minutos se dirigieron a su casa.

-¡Creo que deberías bajar la velocidad! ¡Ya estamos llegando!-le gritó a Jason quien dejó de acelerar mientras doblaban una esquina.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Helga al tiempo que Jason frenaba de golpe

Acababan de derribar a alguien.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Fíjate cabezón!- exclamó Jason con enfado.

-¡Arnold!- Helga corrió junto al rubio al tiempo mientras se quitaba el casco de seguridad.- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Helga, solo fue el impacto- dijo sentándose y buscando sus muletas.

-¿Estás demente? ¿Qué haces a mitad de la calle cuando deberías estar reposando?-preguntó Helga

-¿Eres un imán de accidentes o qué? Fíjate.- dijo Jason burlándose de Arnold- Hel, me tengo que ir… Espero verte el lunes.

Dicho esto hizo algo que ningún chico antes: Besarla en la mejilla. Tomó su casco, se subió a la moto y se fue.

Helga se quedo mirando sorprendida hacia donde Jason se había esfumado. ¿Qué se creía ese Jason para despedirse así? Peor aún: Frente a Arnold.

-¿Qué hacías en una motocicleta con… él, comoquieraquesellame?- preguntó Arnold sacando a Helga de su confusión.

-No te incumbe lo que yo haga, Arnoldo.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a ponerme de pie?-pregunto volteando los ojos.

-Claro, cabeza de balón.

-Verás que sí me incumbe el hecho de que estés por ahí, ya que habíamos quedado en juntarnos hoy en mi casa.

-¿Tu casa?

-Mi casa, Helga. Para hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas.

Lo había olvidado. Por completo. ¿Cómo demonios lo olvidó? Habría sido una excusa perfecta para no ir a la dichosa cita… Aunque al final no la había pasado tan mal…

-Oh…

-Lo olvidaste ¿Verdad?

-Umm

-Lo olvidaste, Helga.

-Sí, sí lo olvidé ¿Y? ¿Además que haces aquí si según tu era en tu casa?

-Ya que no llegaste, supuse que lo habías olvidado. Traté de llamarte pero parece que tienes cortada la línea telefónica; Vine, creí que estarías en tu casa y no por ahí divirtiéndote.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Arnold? Si quieres yo hago los estúpidos ejercicios y ya.

-No, yo también tengo que hacerlos, son parte del estudio para el examen.

-Entonces mitad y mitad. ¿Feliz?

Arnold dudó. Pero al final le entrego a Helga la mitad de las hojas con los ejercicios que tendría que hacer.

-Adioooos.-se despidió Helga entrando molesta a su casa.

* * *

-Yo no me atrevería a subirme en una motocicleta, Helga…

Ya era lunes, debido al corte de teléfono de Helga y a lo ocupada que había estado resolviendo ejercicios no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su mejor amiga hasta esa mañana afuera del aula

-Ay Phoebs no es para tanto, deja de ser tan miedosa

-¿Entonces te agradó Jason?- pregunto ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

-Es un buen tipo. Pero hubo cosas que no me gustaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo del suéter? Él quería ser caballeroso, te lo dijo.

-Fue demasiado…

-Ah pero si hubiera sido mantecado…

-Él es amable e incluso sabe que no me gustan esas cosas. Tampoco eso de "Hel" es de mi agrado.

Phoebe soltó una risilla.

-A mi me parece simpático.

-No me gustaría que mis amigos me pusieran esos apodos…

-Helga, ¿Has pensado que quizás él quiere algo más que amistad?

-¿He oído bien? ¿Alguien quiere ser más que tu amigo, Pataki?

Gerald acababa de llegar acompañado por Arnold.

-Esfúmate, cabeza de cepillo…

-No estoy aquí por ti… Hola primor.- saludó a Phoebe dándole un beso.- ¿Entonces, quien es el noafortunado?

-Oh cállate.

-En cuanto a cosas más importantes, ¿Adivina que hare hoy?- le pregunto Gerald a Phoebe

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hare prueba para entrar al equipo de Football americano.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasó con baseball?

-Quería entrar con Arnold. Por obvias razones ya no se pudo. Y ahora simplemente quise tratar. Jaime O' estuvo en el equipo pero nunca llegó a ser mariscal… Y eso es lo que yo quiero.

-¿Lo harás por vencer a tu hermano?-preguntó Helga- Qué tonto.

-¿Quién te preguntó tu opinión?

-Gerald, estoy de acuerdo con Helga…-opinó Arnold- Si ese es el motivo, no creo que valga la pena.

-No solo es eso, viejo. Realmente me gustaría intentarlo… Incluso si no llego a ser mariscal de campo.

Arnold sonrió y Phoebe lo beso en la mejilla.

-Eso está mejor.

-Pero obviamente lo seré

* * *

El día transcurrió rápido. Gerald estuvo prácticamente todo el día junto a Phoebe y Helga. Arnold estaba muy bien atendido por Amanda.

-Las pruebas son en media hora. ¿Me acompañaras?-preguntó Gerald a su novia al salir de la escuela.

-No creo.

-¿No crees?

-Le prometí a mis papás que comería con ellos, ira el jefe de mi papá… Yo no sabía que tenías intención de entrar a Americano…

-Vamos, nena. Necesito que me des suerte.

-Quizás con esto baste…

Y lo besó.

-Bueno, me iré a vomitar por allá.-sentenció Helga.- No tardes Phoebs.

La rubia caminó a unos cuantos metros lejos de la pareja. Vio a su alrededor. Harold y Paty platicaban en las escaleras parecía que se contaban un secreto. Stinky y Sid veían a las estudiantes pasar, "Par de zopencos" pensó Helga. Rhonda estaba con Nadine mirando hacia donde se encontraban Harold y Paty, probablemente criticando a sus compañeros. Y poco mas alla estaba estacionada la motocicleta a la que Helga se había subido el día anterior… No había visto a Jason en todo el día.

-Pisa con cuidado…

Era la voz de Amanda, y no era difícil adivinar a quien le hablaba, por lo cual ni volteó a verlos

-Helga…

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de balón?-preguntó mientras volteaba ahora sí.

-Tengo listos los ejercicios que me tocaron. ¿Podrías darme los tuyos?

-Ah sí. Por aquí los tengo…

Empezó a buscar en su mochila y sacó las hojas en las que había pasado parte de su sábado y todo su domingo.

-Toma-le dijo entregándoselas-Ahora dame lo que tú hiciste.

-Déjame a mí. Yo lo busco.- dijo Amanda tomando su mochila- Suficiente tuviste con lo que te hicieron el sábado…

-¿Qué te pasó el sábado?- pregunto distraídamente Helga.

-Qué descaro, eh Helga… Tu amiguito que casi mata a Arnold.

-Tranquila, chica. No sé qué te haya contado Arnoldo pero lo está exagerando todo. Creo que él debería fijarse por dónde camina.

-¿Estás defendiendo lo que me hizo ese tipo?-pregunto Arnold extrañado.

-Por favor, cabezón. No deberías andar por ahí solo ahora… Menos cuando tienes enfermera veinticuatro-siete…. Además ese día ni te quejaste…

-¡Hel!-gritó una voz

-Hablando del rey de Roma…-dijo Arnold con fastidio.

Jason se acercó y saludó de beso a la rubia.

-¡Te busqué todo el día!-dio sonriendo.

-¡También yo!- mintió. Pero no le importó, quería fastidiar a Amanda y Arnold.

-Hey ¿Quién es tu amiga?- preguntó refiriéndose a Amanda- A este ya lo conozco…

-No es mi amiga y se llama Amanda.

-¿Qué onda?- la saludó Jason.

-¡Hola!- dijo ella y se acercó para saludarlo de beso.

¿Era imaginación de Helga o Amanda miraba de manera extraña al chico? Parecía que le brillaban los ojos. Arnold también se había dado cuenta de aquello y no parecía estar contento.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa?- le preguntó Jason sin darle importancia al comportamiento de la que acababa de conocer.

-Hoy no, chico. Estoy esperando a una amiga…

-¿Qué haras esta tarde?

-Deberes…-contestó con fastidio

-¡A la mierda la tarea! Vamos a tomar algo…

Helga rió.

-Creo que debes checar mis ejercicios, Helga- intervino Arnold-somos equipo.

-¿A ti quien te habló?

-Hoy no puedo Jason. -interrumpió Helga- Será otro día…

Jason alzó los hombros.

-Ni modo. A ver si te encuentro mañana…-y besó una vez más la mejilla de Helga- Y tu- dijo refiriéndose a Arnold- fíjate con quien estás tratando… El sábado casi te rompes la otra pata

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su moto.

-¡Adiós!-exclamó Amanda a quien Arnold y Helga miraron confundidos-Tu amigo es muy guapo, Helga ¿Va en ultimo año?

-Sí ¿Y?

-¿Donde lo conseguiste?

-¿Por qué te interésa?-cuestionó Arnold entre enfadado y sorprendido- El tipo es un completo tonto.

-Habló el brillante-dijo Helga con sarcasmo

-Quizás su carácter no es el mejor-opinó Amanda-Pero es un chico interesante…

-¿Interesante? ¿Has visto como me trata? ¡Y yo ni le he hecho nada!- se quejó Arnold

-¿Saben que no es interesante? Su opinión. No sé que hago escuchándolos...- sentenció Helga mientras se apartaba.

Tuvo la sensación de que Arnold quería decirle algo más pero Amanda le tomó el brazo indicando que se fueran.

-Podemos comer algo aquí cerca antes de ir a ver a Gerald- escuchó que decía la chica mientras comenzaban a caminar.

En ese momento vio como Phoebe se dirigía a ella.

-¿Nos vamos, Phoebs?

-Vámonos-contestó sin ánimo su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada…

Helga alzó la parte izquierda de su ceja.

-¿Nada?

-A Gerald no le gustó que no lo acompañara hoy.

-¿Se enojaron?-preguntó sonriendo, sonrisa que se esfumó al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-Eso parece…-empezaron a caminar- Le dije que quizás nos podríamos ver más tarde pero tiene que pasar por Kimberly a ballet. No me gusta estar así con él.

-Criminy! ¡Tú ya tenias planes! Ese novio tuyo quiere estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo! ¡Es asfixiante, Phoebs!

-No, lo entiendo… Él quiere que esté con él, es un momento importante…

-De acuerdo, pero no puedes y no tiene porque molestarse por eso.

Phoebe ya no dijo nada. Caminaron un rato sin charlar. El sol a esa hora era horrible, por suerte ambas llevaban el cabello recogido.

-¿Vas a mi casa hoy, cierto?-preguntó Helga al llegar a la puerta de su amiga- Finalmente Miriam compró mis litros de mantecado.

-Mmm…

-¡Vamos, Phoebs! ¡Hasta te dejare probar de mi especial de chocolate!

Phoebe suspiró.

-De acuerdo-dijo sin opción.

-Te espero a las 5.30

-Claro…

-Ah y Phoebs, tu sabes que bromeaba sobre mi especial de chocolate ¿No?

Su amiga rió.

-Lo sé, Helga…

* * *

Pasaron la tarde comiendo mucho helado, charlando poco y haciendo deberes. Helga consiguió animar a su amiga diciéndole lo lógico que eran las peleas entre novios, y que con los entrenamientos de ambos era obvio que se verían poco fuera de clase pero tendrían que aceptarlo.

* * *

Phoebe esperaba que Gerald le llamara durante el transcurso de la noche, pero no lo hizo. Esperaba que le hablara al llegar a clase, pero tampoco lo hizo.

-Ya se le pasara…-argumentó Helga a su hora del descanso- ¡Además así estamos mejor!

Alguien tosió a sus espaldas.

-Phoebe ¿Podemos hablar?

Era Gerald, finalmente.

-De cualquier manera olvidé mi jugo en el salón.- se excusó Helga para irse de ahí.

Subió las escaleras al tiempo que esquivaba a Eugene que estaba por tropezar.

Al acercarse a su salón escuchó las voces de Arnold y Amanda por lo que decidió quedarse a escuchar.

-Realmente agradezco tu compañía-decía el cabeza de balón.

-No seas ridículo.

-Hablo en serio. Bien podrías estar conociendo más personas y estás aquí.

Amanda rió. Un molesto sonido para Helga: Las risas que Arnold le sacaba a otras.

-Desde que llegué te has portado muy bien conmigo… Al igual que Gerald. Solo que ahora él tiene otras cosas en la cabeza…

-Bueno pues disfruto mucho el hecho de que estés conmigo.- la voz del chico se escuchaba apenada…

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo…

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan bien en compañía de una niña…

-Bueno teniendo a Helga Pataki alrededor es comprensible…

-Me agradas mucho, Amanda…

Silencio.

¿Por qué se habían callado? Quizás Amanda había saltado por la ventana dando a entender que a ella no le agradaba él. Sigilosamente se asomó al interior del aula.

Se había equivocado. Tenían sus bocas demasiado ocupadas para hablar.

Y Helga Pataki quería golpear al mundo.


	9. I'll get you

**Bueno este es un poquitin mas corto que el anterior. Muchísimas gracias por sus criticas! Aprecio CADA comentario. Es bueno saber que se tienen nuevos seguidores o que los viejos siguen leyendo. Eso de verdad anima mucho. Nuevamente una disculpa por la demora, yo sé lo feo que es que no actualicen seguido, pero más vale tarde que nunca no?**

**Poco a poco voy llegando a donde mas quiero jaja. Espero que no dejen de comentar, realmente eso ayuda mas de lo que creen.**  
**A leer! :)**

* * *

No podía con todo el coraje que tenia. ¿Dónde estaba Brainy cuando efectivamente quería golpear? Realmente estaba perdiendo su oportunidad con Arnold. Tantos años detrás de él. El siempre estar ahí para él, aunque no lo notara. El ahuyentar a todas las que se ponían en el camino. Idear mil planes para conseguir estar cerca de él. Incluso declararle su amor…

Y él… Él solo se fijaba en las equivocadas. Las que nunca le iban a dedicar libros de poesía, las que jamás pondrían a un lado su propias metas por verlo a él feliz, simplemente las que nunca tratarían de ayudarlo, comprenderlo, apoyarlo, cuidarlo y quererlo tanto como ella durante todos esos años.

Estuvo ausente con su alrededor las siguientes clases, guardándose su enojo y confusión. Solo prestaba atención a los profesores. Y aunque no quería ser mala amiga solo veía como Phoebe movía los labios mientras le platicaba su reconciliación con Gerald, pero no la escuchaba.

-No creas que no he notado lo distraída que estás.-le comentó su amiga al salir de la última clase- ¿Qué sucede, Helga?

-Estoy cansada. Quiero irme ya.

-¿Hoy tienes repostería cierto?

-Ajá.

-Bueno pues tenemos aproximadamente una hora todavía. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo a la cafetería de en frente?

-Suena bien, Phoebs. Me gustaría una emparedado.

Entraron. La cafetería se llamaba "Canela". Era un lugar agradable, no tan grande pero suficiente para los estudiantes con antojo o con bastante chisme que contar. Ya no había mesas para dos personas, así que ocuparon una de cuatro en la terraza. Observaron el menú que estaba sobre la mesa. Después de cinco minutos llegó una camarera con el cabello rojo fuego recogido, tenía muchas ojeras y un arete en el labio inferior.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- les preguntó.

-Un sándwich vegetariano y el té de la casa.

-Emparedado de pastrami y gaseosa Yahoo. Ah y necesito pepinillos extra.

La rubia volteó a su alrededor y vio a Harold y Paty juntos en una mesa riendo.

-Se dice que están saliendo- comentó Phoebe al notar lo que Helga veía.

-¿El gordinflón y la gran Paty? No sabía que Harold sintiera algo que no fuera hambre.

-Ellos lo niegan. Pero se les ve mucho juntos.

-Qué ridículos en ocultar algo así….

-¿Tú crees?- cuestionó Phoebe alzando una ceja.

Helga ignoró el comentario.

Phoebe comenzó a hablar de clases, profesores y deberes. Hasta que llegó su orden.

Empezaron a comer cuando escucharon una voz familiar.

-¡Phoebe! Te me escapaste.

Gerald besó a su novia. Mientras que Arnold y Amanda sonreían detrás.

-Creí que tenias entrenamiento.

-Así es, pero aun tengo 20 minutos.-explicó Gerald.

-Solo vinimos por un refrigerio antes de nuestras clases.- explicó Phoebe.

-¿Es vegetariano lo que estás comiendo?-preguntó Amanda.

-Sí, lo es.

-Se ve delicioso y saludable.

-¿Quieres probar un poco?

-No, gracias. No me gusta ir a gimnasia con algo en el estomago.

Dicho esto volteó a ver a la comida de Helga como si le resultara extraño ver a alguien comer aquello. Pero extrañamente le sonrió, sonrisa que Helga no regresó.

-¿Qué tal vas en gimnasia?- preguntó Gerald mientras tomaba el asiento de Phoebe y hacia que ésta se sentara sobre sus piernas. Arnold y Amanda ocuparon los lugares sobrantes.

-Bastante bien- contestó la chica sonriendo- Aunque ayer que fuimos a verte a tu prueba de americano vi a las porristas y creo que me estoy arrepintiendo… Habría sido divertido entrar a animación.

-Lógico. Todas las porristas son huecas.-dijo Helga en un murmullo que solo Phoebe captó.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Amanda.

-Digo que es ilógico ya que las porristas son huecas. No encajarías.

-Difiero contigo. Justo ayer conocimos a una ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah, Denisse! Que resulto muy agradable. Eso de que las porristas no son inteligentes es un mito.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres entrar?

-¿Disculpa?

-Que si entras todos te juzgaran mal.

Amanda rió.

-Eso ya no importa. Estoy en gimnasia y me gusta.

-¿Y siempre en que quedaste tu, Arnold?-preguntó Phoebe al ver que Helga iba a contestar.

-Pues solo conseguí tutoría. Ayudare a otros estudiantes en materias donde yo vaya bien y ellos no. Ya tuve un caso difícil en la PS 118, así que espero que me salga bien.

Amanda rió y se le quedo viendo al rubio. ¿Habría ya algo entre ellos? ¿Estaría en frente de un noviazgo del que no estaba enterada? (Además del de Paty y Harold)

Envolvió el resto de su emparedado en una servilleta, se despidió con un "Nos vemos luego" y salió de la cafetería.

* * *

Demonios. ¿Podría tener peor suerte? Claro que esperaba confesarle su amor a Arnold algún día. Pero aun no estaba lista. Sin embargo no por eso era justo que una tipa llegara de la nada y empezara a salir con él. Debería existir una regla para que hicieran fila. Que esperaran su turno.

Entró al aula de repostería. Aun no había nadie.

Se recogió el cabello.

Un listón rosa no podía faltar. Desenvolvió su emparedado y siguió comiendo mientras echaba un vistazo a su recetario.

Panqué marmoleado. Se veía simple, probablemente terminarían rápido la clase.

-Hola- dijo la voz de Tom.

-Hola- contestó una indiferente Helga.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Mmm mas o menos… Quiero decir, ¿Qué te importa?

-Pues me interesa saber de qué humor estás para imaginarme cómo será la clase…-Helga gruñó- ¿Qué tal te va con Jason?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Has vuelto a salir con él?

-No. Creí que eran amigos.

-Éramos amigos hace mucho… ahora solo buenos compañeros.

-Conmovedor.

-¿Piensas salir con él de nuevo? Él está muy interesado en ti.

Helga abrió mucho los ojos.

-Explícate.

-Creo que él es quien debería explicarte, querida Helga.

* * *

-Definitivamente esta no ha sido mi semana-Ya era viernes y salían de clases finalmente- Llegar y ver a Miriam durmiendo por toda la casa durante el fin de semana no mejorara mucho las cosas… ¿Quieres ir a las maquinitas?- No hubo respuesta. Phoebe buscaba a alguien. Y aunque Helga sabía de quien se trataba insistió-¿Hola? ¡Halcón llamando a gusano! … ¡Phoebe!

-¿Eh? Oh lo siento Helga buscaba a…

-Geraldo.

-Gerald, sí. Lo perdí al salir del salón…

-¡Qué raro! ¿Qué te hace pensar que vendrá? Si eso no ha ocurrido últimamente… Siempre se va directo a práctica.

-Adivina quién…

Gerald había llegado por detrás de Phoebe y le estaba cubriendo los ojos.

-¡Gerald!-exclamó su amiga entusiasmada.

Su novio apartó las manos de sus ojos y le dio un beso.

-¿Ya vas a casa?-le preguntó el moreno.

-Sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos?

-Eh…-el chico se rascó la cabeza-lo que pasa es que…

-Tienes entrenamiento…

-Pues sí…

-¿De nuevo?

-¡Cielos! ¿No es demasiado? Más para quien no tiene condición ¿No, Gerald?-opinó la rubia.

-Querida Helga, por algo fui elegido…-volteó a ver a Phoebe, quien lucía triste- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te alegras por mi?

-Claro que sí… Pero entre mis entrenamientos y los tuyos nunca coincidimos. Y con tantos deberes menos. Los domingos voy a meditación con mis papás. Pero bueno, al menos tenemos los sábados

-Emm sí- Phoebe lo interrogó con la mirada, no le había gustado ese "mm" – Algunos sábados también vendré a entrenar… Pero no todos.- añadió de prisa.

-No, los otros no serán entrenamientos, sino partidos- aseguró Helga.

Gerald la fulminó con la mirada.

-Tengo que irme, amor… Si puedo paso en la noche a tu casa.

-Si puedes…

La besó en la mejilla y se fue.

-¡Vamos Phoebs!

Empezaron a caminar. ¡Vaya semanita!

Vieron a Amanda y Arnold pasar. Iban a la cafetería Canela. Muy contentos.

-Emm ¿Phoebs?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté? ¿Lo que vi el martes?

-Ajá…

-Gerald no te ha comentado si ese par de zopencos… Mmm ¿Salen juntos?

-Ya te habías tardado- y soltó un suspiro-¡Helga ya déjalo! ¡Si de verdad Arnold te interesara ya habrías cambiado para tratarlo amable!

-¡No voy a cambiar mi forma de ser por nadie!

-No estarías cambiando… Estarías mostrando quien eres en el fondo… ¿Es eso tan malo?

Helga se quedó callada.

-¿Salen juntos o no?

-No no salen juntos-los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron- PERO pronto pasará. ¡Se besaron! Se gustan.

Caminaron un rato en silencio.

-¿Ya no has hablado con Jason?- soltó Phoebe de repente.

-No.

-Parece un buen chico. A pesar de su desdén por la escuela.

-Me da igual.

-Si te vuelve a invitar a salir tienes que ir

-¿Eh? ¡No!

-Dijiste que te ayudara a superar el mantecado.

Helga gruñó inconforme.

* * *

Siempre era relajante vencer a sus compañeros en las maquinitas. Lástima que Harold no había ido. A lo mejor era verdad y estaba saliendo con Paty. Maldita adolescencia ¿A caso todos necesitaban pareja para sentirse a gusto? ¿No podían seguir disfrutando cosas tan simples como arrojar piedras al lago? ¿Comer helado hasta reventar? ¿Correr por el parque sin importar ensuciarse?

Quizás exageraba y solo estaba de mal humor con el mundo.

El sábado no era muy prometedor. Había quedado con Phoebe a las cinco para hacer deberes de química. Eran las tres de la tarde y seguía en pijama sin intención de cambiarse. Estaba comiendo cereal de la caja cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Bueno?- contestó Helga sin ánimo.

-¿Hel?

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Jason.

-¿Jason? ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste mi teléfono?

-Tengo contactos…

-¿Qué?

Jason rió.

-Tom me debía un favor.-se excusó

-¿Y quién te dio permiso de llamarme?

-Eh… ¿Quieres que te marque para pedirte permiso para emm volver a llamarte?

Helga rió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-Emmm…

-Perfecto. Paso por ti a las ocho y media.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasas por mí? ¿A dónde? ¿Para qué?-preguntó confundida.

-Quiero salir contigo de nuevo… Si es que estás de acuerdo. Aunque no acepto los rechazos.

- ¡No puedes llamar y esperar que salga contigo como si nada!

-Dijiste que no tenías planes.

-Nunca dije eso…

-¿Los tienes?

-…No.

-¿No quieres salir conmigo?

Helga recordó su conversación con Phoebe el día anterior. Quizás salir con un amigo no estaría mal. Se distraería.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar, chico?

-Ya verás… Con falda te verías más linda. Paso ocho y treinta.

Y colgó. Dejando a Helga confundida, sin saber que pensar.

* * *

-Dejate el cabello suelto…

-¡No quiero! Hace demasiado calor…

Eran las ocho y quince

Helga Pataki llevaba una falda corta azul, una bonita blusa blanca de tres cuartos de manga, y zapatos de piso. El cabello iba recogido en una coleta, pese a insistencias de Phoebe.

Se cepillaba los dientes mientras su amiga sacaba de su bolso un delineador.

Se enjuagó y volteó a ver a su amiga.

-No.- dijo secándose los labios.

-No sabemos a dónde irán. Solo un poco.

-Siento que me picaras con esa cosa.-dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Phoebe sonrió.

-No lo hare. Además es parte de mi ayuda para la dieta de mantecado.

Helga volteó los ojos y dejó que su amiga los maquillara. Después aplicó rímel y fue todo lo que la rubia le permitió.

Tocaron la puerta de la casa.

-¡Yo abro mamá!

Miriam estaba en su recamara y Bob tenía una reunión de trabajo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Jason, llevaba una camisa roja, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros. Se veía muy bien.

-Hel- saludó-¿Lista?

-Casi. Espera un momento.

Entró solo para decirle a Phoebe que ya se iba. Gritó un "Mamá regreso más tarde" y salió.

-¿Iremos en moto?

-Hoy no. Traje el auto de mi primo.

Y señaló el auto estacionado, un bonito BMW convertible.

-Rayos.

Jason le abrió la puerta del coche.

-Debe gustarte mucho andar en moto.-le dijo el chico cuando empezaron a avanzar- No creí adecuado usarla ya que llevarías falda.

-Ah sí…-había olvidado cómo iba vestida- ¿Cómo sabes que llevaría esto?

-Te dije que te verias mas linda así, y no sé lo supuse.

Helga se sintió incomoda.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No seas ansiosa.

Anduvieron por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron al centro. Jason se estacionó frente a una casa común y corriente con las luces apagadas.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó la rubia extrañada-no parece muy animado este lugar…

Jason soltó una carcajada.

-No… Aquí estacionare el auto. No me gusta el valet parking.

Salió y le abrió la puerta a Helga.

Caminaron una cuadra hacia adelante. Estaban sin duda en la parte de centros nocturnos. Había muchos locales, mucha gente arreglada y perfumada. Luces por todos lados. Helga no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Se detuvieron de repente.

-Aquí-anunció Jason.

-¿Qué? ¿Me trajiste a un bar?


	10. Slow down

**¡Hola! Bueno, creo que este capitulo es corto, o quizás de tanto leerlo ya se me hace muy corto. Espero que les guste. **  
**Si todo sale bien, probablemente en una semana esté de vacaciones! Y así será muchísimo más sencillo actualizar rápido. Muchas gracias por las criticas! Aquí voy poco a poco publicando... No pienso en abandonar este fanfic porque sé el trauma que da encontrarse con historias sin terminar...**  
**Y espero que ustedes no dejen de publicarme sus comentarios! Ya voy llegando a las partes donde más quiero :)**  
**¡Muchos saludos! Y a leer! :D**

* * *

Jason la miró confundido.

-¿No te agrada la idea?

-¿Estás loco? Me faltan meses para siquiera llegar a los dieciséis…

-Soy amigo del de la entrada, no te preocupes…

Helga dudó.

-Debes saber que no tomo.

Jason sonrió.

-No te apures, entremos y veremos que pedir sin alcohol ¿Ok?

No era solo eso. No se sentía cómoda rodeada de tipos más grandes que ella y en un lugar a donde se iba a tomar y que ella no lo hiciera.

-¿Helga?

La voz de Arnold a sus espaldas se escuchó más lejana de lo que en realidad estaba. Volteó y se lo encontró. No le sorprendió verlo con Amanda al lado. Pero Arnold si parecía sorprendido de verla ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón?

-Vamos al cine… ¿Y tú?-añadió viendo a Jason.

-Yo… estoy aquí con un amigo- contestó y sin pensarlo rodeó el brazo de su acompañante.

Arnold se le quedó viendo con desconfianza.

-¿Van a entrar?-preguntó Amanda señalando el bar.

-No. Solo decidimos pararnos aquí a esta hora- respondió Jason provocando la carcajada de Helga.

-No tienes porque ser grosero-señaló Arnold

-Soy como se me da la gana, viejo.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Helga?-preguntó Arnold- A solas.

-Supongo, Arnoldo

Se alejaron unos metros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestionó él.

-Ya te lo dije, chico listo…

-Me refiero a que sigues haciendo con ese tipo. Y en un lugar como este.

-Me estoy divirtiendo. ¿Y a ti que te importa? Nadie te interroga sobre lo que haces o dejas de hacer.

-No me agrada ese tal Jason.

-Y tú no me agradas a mí, cabeza de balón. Déjame en paz.

Trató de dar la media vuelta pero Arnold le tomó el brazo y se lo impidió.

-No creo que sea buena idea que estés con él a estas horas y en un lugar así.

-¿Quieres dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa? Creí que no me querías cerca de ti, y eres tu el que no deja de molestarme, chico. Esfúmate.

Se dirigió hacia Jason indicándole que caminaran hacia la entrada.

El guardia de seguridad saludó a Jason muy animadamente mientras Helga se quedaba unos pasos detrás. A Helga no le agradó ese sujeto, ya que en el momento en que Jason se dio la vuelta este la examinó de abajo a arriba.

Entraron.

No era un lugar del todo mal. Mucha gente muy arreglada y perfumada. Las luces tenues. Era un sitio agradable. Sin embargo era inevitable sentirse fuera de lugar. Ocuparon una mesa para dos junto a la pared. En seguida llegó un mesero que vio a Helga entre signos de interrogación, sin embargo les dejó la carta.

-¿T e pasa algo?- preguntó Jason.

-Te dije que no tomo.

-No tienes por qué beber alcohol. Hay una sección en la carta dedicado a eso.

Seguía dudosa. Pero ya estaba ahí.

-¿Qué me recomiendas tomar?

-El Saratoga es bueno.

Helga lo buscó en la carta. No se veía mal, al menos no tenia alcohol. Y si no le gustaba lo culparía a él.

-Pues eso será.

Jason le hizo una seña al mesero.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?-preguntó mientras alistaba un bloc para anotar la orden.

-Saratoga para la señorita y un Energy para mí.

-¿Algún bocadillo?

-Por ahora no, gracias. Pero déjenos la carta.

El mesero se retiró.

-¿Para qué quieres la carta?-cuestionó Helga.

-Es probable que más tarde me de hambre…

-¿Acostumbras mucho este lugar?

-No tanto.

-Pues por la manera en que te saludó el tipejo de la entrada pareciera que sí.

Jason rió.

-¿Tipejo? ¿No te agradó?

-Ni siquiera hablé con él. Pero parece un idiota.

Helga volteó hacia una mesa cercana donde se encontraba un grupo de adolescentes, parecían de su edad, aunque era como si trataran de verse mayores… Incluso entre ellos parecía estar…

-Sus bebidas-anunció el mesero, dejando en la mesa los tragos.

Helga miró el suyo. Tenía un color entre amarillo y anaranjado decorado con una rodaja de limón. Parecía refrescante. El de Jason estaba en una copa, Helga había visto en la televisión que en esas copas servían los famosos Martini. Era azul y en el fondo tenía una cereza. Le dio curiosidad.

-Bueno pues… ¡salud!- dijo Jason.

-Lo que sea.-contestó ella alzando media ceja.

Helga dio un sorbo a su bebida… La sintió fresca. No estaba del todo mal. Aunque le hubiera gustado algo menos dulce.

-¿Y bien?

-Está bien, chico. Nada del otro mundo.

Jason rió, Helga parecía una chica difícil de sorprender.

-¿Quieres probar el mío?

-No lo sé… ¿Que tiene?

-Pues principalmente es una bebida de vodka…

-Emmm quizás más tarde.

Helga volvió a voltear hacia la mesa que había captado su atención hace unos segundos.

Mientras Jason la observaba a ella.

-¿A quién ves?-preguntó el chico.

-A esos-contestó señalando aquella mesa.

-¿Los conoces?

-No. Solo que hace rato creí ver a una chica de mi grupo.

Silencio unos segundos.

-¿Es molesto ese amigo tuyo no?-preguntó de repente Jason.

-¿Quién?

-El de la cabeza con forma de balón.

-N-no somos amigos.

-Me ha quedado claro. Pero igual parece que le gustas.

Helga que acababa de dar otro trago al Saratoga empezó a toser.

-¿A Arnold?- dijo finalmente- Creo que no eres bueno bebiendo.

-He visto que se preocupa por ti.

Helga alzó los hombros.

-Se preocupa por todos. Es su naturaleza- dijo tomando más de su bebida.

-¿En serio? De verdad por momentos parece que fueras especial para él.

Helga rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Especial? ¿No viste con quien estaba?

-¿Es su novia?

-No. Bueno sí. Aun no. Bueno no me importa. ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de él? No lo soporto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo bebieron unos minutos.

-¿Te pido otra?

-¿Qué?-contestó Helga distraída.

-Has terminado con el Saratoga…

-Ah sí…

-¿O quieres probar el último sorbo del mío?

Dudó un momento.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Claro!

Helga bebió del Energy de Jason. Sabía bien, sin duda era menos dulce. Le gustó. Sonrió.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada mal.

-¿Quieres que pida uno para ti?

-Emm no no no…. ¡Te dije que no tomo, chico!

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuál te gustó más?

-Pues sí, esa cosa azul sabía mejor…

-Si lo tomas despacio no pasa nada.

-No.

-Mira pediré los dos.

-¡Qué estúpido! Gastarías dinero de más.

-Lo que no te tomes yo me lo tomo ¿De acuerdo?

No le parecía. ¿Pero qué más daba? Ya estaba ahí, no iba a amargarse y aburrirse mientras pensaba en Arnold y Amanda. Solos. En una sala de cine. Completamente a oscuras. ¡Ella también tenía derecho a divertirse!

-Está bien. ¡Si tan insistente eres!

Jason pidió las bebidas. Aunque esta vez para él ordenó algo diferente.

-¿Camaleón?-le preguntó Helga cuando el mesero se fue.

-Así es.

-¿Y eso a que sabe? Suena como demasiadas mezclas.

-Ya lo verás.

-¿Helga? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Una voz a su espalda le confirmó que no se había equivocado, hace momentos sí había visto bien.

-¿Se te perdió algo, princesa?

-¿Princesa?-preguntó Jason extrañado.

-Hola, Rhonda Lloyd… Mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Jason.

-¿Estás aquí con ella?

-¿Acaso se te cayeron tus lentes de contacto, Rhonda? –preguntó Helga con brusquedad.

Su compañera la ignoró.

-Sucede que este es el último lugar donde uno piensa encontrarse con Helga Pataki. Y sobre todo con tal compañía.

Jason sonrió. Parecía como si aquello le resultara divertido.

-Bueno le dije a Helga que la enseñaría a divertirse.

-¿De verdad? Ojala lo logres. Ya que enseñarle de moda ni me he atrevido a intentar. Helga esa falda ya perdió su color original, y esa blusa es tan de la década pasada! -En ese momento el camarero llegó con las tres bebidas.- ¡Pero si no pierden el tiempo! Claro que probablemente el Saratoga sea para ella, ya que si no me equivoco no contiene alcohol…

-¡Esfúmate de una vez Rhonda!-le dijo la rubia con fastidio.

-¡Que se sigan divirtiendo! Mi Martini no se tomará solo…

Y regresó a su mesa, llena de chicos de la clase social de Rhonda.

-¡Espero que no te ahogues!-le gritó Helga. Jason reía ante la actitud de su acompañante- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Tengo monos sobre mi cabeza?

-De verdad que no envidio nada estar en tu clase.

-¡Y no has visto nada!- dijo empezando a tomar su Energy.

-¿Qué más hay?

-Bueno, tenemos tanto de donde elegir. Harold, por ejemplo, un tipo gordo que sigue teniendo voz muy aguda para su edad. Está Eugene el chico con peor suerte del mundo.

-¿Es pelirrojo?

-¿Lo has visto caer en algún lado?

-El primer día en el patio, después en los pasillos, y casi mata a una amiga al caerle encima con mil libros.

- Yo no podría describirlo mejor.

Jason rió.

-¿Quién más?

-También contamos con Curly, un excéntrico que por cierto está obsesionado con la princesa Rhonda.

-Bueno, obsesión es demasiado aun cuando ella es muy guapa.

-Debiste verla en cuarto año con gafas.-dijo Helga a carcajadas- perdió su encanto. Hasta que convenció a papi y mami de lentes de contacto. ¿Puedo probar lo que pediste?

-¡Claro!

Helga tomo un trago. Sabía distinto.

-Es diferente.

-Es que ya no es vodka. Es una bebida con ron.

-Pues sabe bien.-dijo dando un sorbo antes de regresarle la copa a Jason.

-Dime, ¿Qué más tengo que envidiar de tu clase?

-Pues… Está Stinky, es un zopenco simplemente. "Y habla así"- dijo imitando su voz y provocando la risa del chico que tenía en frente- Nadine también, quien adora los insectos.

-¡Qué asco!

-Es la mejor amiga de Lloyd. ¡Ah, claro! También tenemos a Lila la chica perfecta.

-¿Perfecta?-preguntó Jason mientras le hacia una seña al mesero.

-Es inteligente, es bonita, es simpática. Cuando llegó enamoró a todos… Bueno casi a todos.

-¿Casi? ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que te refieres al tal Arnold?-Helga alzó los hombros- Sí hablas de él. ¿Cierto?

-Sí. Hablo de él. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ninguno. Pero sigo creyendo que tienen algo especial…

-Por mi cree lo que quieras.

Callaron unos segundos. El camarero llegó con otro Camaleón.

-Aun tienes en tu copa.-señaló Helga

-Lo sé, pero tu no. Ese es para ti. Noté que te gustó mucho. –dijo sonriendo

Helga se confundió. Quizás era mejor tomar solo un sorbo. No quería ser tan grosera con él.

-Gracias.

-Bien dejemos el tema de ese tipo. Cuéntame, ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Una. Y elegiste mal tema de nuevo.

-¿No se llevan bien?

-Es imposible tener una buena relación con alguien como Olga.

-¿Es mayor que tu?

-Sí…

-Entiendo, Chris es igual…

-¿Chris?

-Mi hermano mayor, está en su último año de universidad y todos lo adoran. ¿Y qué hay de tus padres?

-Tú lo has dicho. Mis padres también adoran a Olga por sobre todas las cosas.

-Qué mal… Porque yo creo que eres una persona extraordinaria- dijo sonriendo.

Helga no supo qué hacer más que tomar de su bebida para evitar verlo.

Jason notó su incomodidad. Así que empezó a hablar de motocicletas y luchas tal como la primera cita… Para relajar el ambiente. Y funcionó. Incluso Helga pidió dos Camaleones más.

-Estoy divirtiéndome mucho-declaró Jason después de hora y media.

-Jajaja yo me estoy divirtiendo más de lo que creí, chico rudo.

-¿Más de lo que creíste?

-¡No acostumbro a venir a estos lugares!-dijo riendo- De hecho nunca había venido. A diferencia de ti jajaja

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo… Solo a veces vengo a pasar el rato con mis amigos.

-Jajaja de acuerdo. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Casi las doce.

-¡Las doce!

-Tranquila, cenicienta, es temprano.

-Jaja cenicienta… Creo que deberíamos irnos.

-¿Has probado el tequila?

-¡No! Pero me gustan los tacos…

-¿Qué tienen que ver los tacos?

-¿Son de México no? Jajaja

-El tequila es una bebida, querida Hel….

-¿Cuál es el punto?

-No podemos irnos sin que tomes una margarita.

-Las margaritas están bien, pero prefiero los lirios…

Jason rió.

-¡Margarita es una bebida!

-¡Ooooh! ¡Mesero!-dijo haciendo señas para llamar la atención

- No no no. Olvídalo. Creo que ya tomaste mucho…

-¡Mesero!

-¡Helga! ¡No!- dijo tratando de controlar sus manos.

-¡Dijiste que no podíamos irnos si yo no tomaba una mariquita!

-¡Margarita!

-Lo que sea. Yo no me muevo sin tomar una.-dijo cruzando los brazos como niña pequeña.

El mesero se acercó.

-¿Sí?

Jason suspiró.

-Una margarita para la señorita.

-¡Y una para mí!- dijo Helga.

El mesero miró extrañado a la chica.

-Joven, no creo que sea prudente…

-Yo me encargo- contestó Jason en un susurro- Así que también la cuenta por favor.

-Sí, joven.

-De acuerdo Helga, tomaras solo un sorbo…

-Pero yo quería una mariquita, no un sorbo.

Jason suspiró aunque no pudo evitar reír. La bebida llegó mientras Helga aplaudía. Junto con la cuenta de consumo dentro de una carpeta.

-Bien, toma solo un poquito- le indicó Jason.

Helga tomó un pequeño trago.

-Listo. Vámonos- anunció Jason mientras sacaba de su billetera el dinero para cubrir la cuenta, lo deposito en la carpeta. Al voltear Helga había terminado con su bebida.

-¡Helga no!

-¡Tenia sed!- se excusó con un puchero.

-Mañana vas a querer matarme… Vámonos.

La ayudó a levantarse y por si las dudas le tomó el brazo y la sostuvo fuerte hasta que llegaron al coche.

-Oye… hueles muy bien- dijo Helga mientras Jason le ayudaba a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad

-Gracias…

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que el chico se apartó.

Fueron despacio por las calles de la ciudad.

-¡Tengo calor!-se quejó Helga- ¿Puedes abrir la ventana?

-No. No puedo. El viento hará que te sientas mareada.

-¿Mareada? Jajaja ¡Pero si estoy bien!

-Claro… De todos modos mantengamos las ventanas cerradas.

Llegaron a la casa de los Pataki.

-Listo-anunció Jason- ¿Tienes tus llaves?

-Sí… En algún lado.-dijo buscando en su bolso.

-A ver te ayudo... ¿Son estas?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo supiste?

-Emm son las únicas en la bolsa, no fue difícil.

-Bueno. Creo que ya me voy- dijo Helga abriendo la puerta

-¡Espera! Aun tienes el cinturón de seguridad.

-Jajaja ¡Es que me lo quería robar!

Jason le ayudó.

-Dejame ayudarte a bajar- dijo abriendo su puerta.

-Aaah un caballero. Debo decirte que eso no funciona conmigo.

La ayudó a salir del auto y la acompaño hasta su puerta.

-Listo, Hel. Quisiera ayudarte hasta asegurarme que estés en tu cama pero confió en ti.

-Jajaja claro. Soy muy lista. Más que tu- dijo apuntándole con un dedo en el hombro. Lo cual hizo que se inclinara y perdiera el equilibrio. Jason la sostuvo. Helga sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.

Diez centímetros los separaban de un beso.


	11. I want to hold your hand

**¡Listo! Uno más :) Este es largo. El más largo hasta ahora, aunque de tanto leerlo se me hace corto. Espero sus comentarios que siempre me alegran y animan a seguir. Aprovecho para decirles que espero que todos hayan tenido una bonita navidad y que tengan un grandioso 2013! :D**  
**Ah, por cierto. En un comentario del capitulo nueve Alejhandora me preguntó sobre el físico de Helga. Mi respuesta es que Helga sigue siendo la misma, sabemos gracias a algunos capítulos de la serie que ella no es fea, pero tampoco tiene una belleza despampanante, sin embargo a pesar de que sigue teniendo una sola ceja en mi historia ella es bonita, sus compañeros de repente no lo notan ya que llevan junto a ella toooda la vida por eso no hago tanto énfasis en que se sorprendan con su look... Al menos no hasta ahora ;)**  
**¡Gracias por leer! :)**

* * *

Helga fue rápida, en menos de dos segundos se apartó para poder vomitar y con eso el cosquilleo en su estomago desapareció.

-Debo recostarme…-dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa

-Sí, creo que sí. Nos vemos el lunes.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Helga entró a su casa. Se sentía mareada. Se sostuvo con fuerza del barandal de la escalera y poco a poco con mucho cuidado subió hasta su habitación.

Se aventó a su cama y durmió.

Alguien le estaba dando martillazos en la cabeza.

Toc toc.

Abrió los ojos.

Toc toc.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Helga Pataki con voz ronca.

-Helga querida, es muy tarde. Tu desayuno se está enfriando.-dijo Miriam desde afuera de la recamara.

¿Desayuno? ¿Comida? Qué asco.

-No tienes por qué gritar…No tengo hambre.

Revisó su celular. Eran las once de la mañana. No era tan tarde para ser domingo.

-Tienes que comer algo. Le he insistido a tu padre para que te esperemos para desayunar juntos. Está molesto. Baja y come un poco, Helga.

Escuchar gritar a Bob no mejoraría las cosas.

-Sí sí ya voy.

No tenía ganas de nada. Mucho menos de comer. Se incorporó, todo a su alrededor dio vueltas. No estaba bien.

Aun llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior. Se puso su pijama. Le dolía la cabeza. Se dirigió al baño, se lavó los dientes y la cara. Seguía sintiéndose muy mal.

Iba a matar a ese Jason.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras. Llegó al comedor y encontró a Bob leyendo el periódico.

-Esos idiotas del diario no han puesto el anuncio que esperaba. –dijo poniéndolo a un lado- Ya llegó la niña. ¿Podemos comer de una buena vez?

-¡No grites, Bob!-exclamó Helga tocándose la frente.

-¿Gritar? ¿Y quién está gritando? ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche, señorita?

-Temprano.-contestó sentándose.

Bob bufó y empezó a comer.

-¿Querida, te sientes bien?-preguntó Miriam.

-Sí.-dijo cortante. Empezó a jugar con su comida, moviendo de un lado a otro lo que había en el plato. Hasta olerlo le caía mal.

Fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

-Aquí había jugo, Helga.

-No tengo ganas de jugo.

Terminó su vaso de agua, jugó con la comida pero no ingirió nada. Y agradeció que como siempre sus padres no prestaran atención. Después del desayuno sus padres fueron a hablar con el editor del periódico para quejarse.

-¿Qué rayos es esto, Miriam?-escuchó gritando a Bob desde afuera

-Oh, no lo sé Bob…Probablemente alguien que se sintió mal…

-¡Algún vagabundo alcohólico! ¡Gente estúpida!

Se fueron y Helga aprovechó y buscó en el botiquín algo que tomar para no sentirse tan mal. Encontró antiácido en pastillas efervescentes. Puso dos en un vaso con agua.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Sin mucho ánimo se dirigió a abrir, mientras tomaba el medicamento. Probablemente algún vendedor, al que ni ganas tenía de gritarle. Y esa cosa sabia espantoso.

Abrió.

-Buenos días, Helga.

-¿Arnold? Quiero decir, ¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa, cabeza de balón?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no puedes! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo un momento.

Helga vio a su alrededor y se percató del desastre que había provocado la noche anterior en su pórtico.

-Pasa entonces…

Se acomodaron en la sala.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres?

-La verdad solo quería saber si habías llegado bien.

-¿Eh?

-Tu amigo o lo que sea Jason, no me da buena espina.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo que he escuchado. No parece buena persona. Ha reprobado materias, le gusta ir a lugares como al que anoche te llevó. Parece que no quiere seguir estudiando. Y en mi opinión es alguien muy grosero.

Helga volteó los ojos. Deseaba acabar de beber esa cosa y dormir.

-¿Terminaste?-le preguntó- Si tanto te interesa anoche lo pasé muy bien. Realmente me divertí. Solo porque él es diferente a ti no significa que sea "peligroso" o algo así, Arnoldo.

-No pero…

-Además aquí estoy. Entera, sana y salva.

-Y estás tomando un antiácido a las doce del día en domingo después de haber ido a un bar. Eso dice mucho. ¿Cuánto tomaste anoche?

-¿Qué te importa? Él no me hizo nada malo. Al contrario, según recuerdo fue muy amable y caballeroso. Se preocupó por dejarme en la puerta de mi casa, literalmente.

-¿"Según recuerdas"? Es decir que hay cosas que ni siquiera recuerdas

-¿Qué te importa Arnold? ¡Criminy! Deja de meterte. Nadie te está preguntando cómo te fue en el cine, o si llegaste completo, o a qué hora llegaste o cuantas palomitas comiste…

-Es diferente…

-Y en ese caso yo también tengo bastante que decir sobre Amanda. Y no te conviene.

-Lo dudo. Ella no tiene nada de malo. No es idiota como tu amigo… Supongo cada quien encuentra su tal para cual.

Helga se quedó pasmada. ¿De verdad Arnold le había dicho aquello?

-Vete de mi casa, Arnoldo.

-Helga, lo siento, yo no me refería…

-No me importa a que te referías. ¡Ni lo que pienses de mí! Te he dejado en paz así que tú también déjame a mí en paz. Vete de una buena vez.

Arnold abandonó la sala de los Pataki, segundos después Helga escuchó como cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Terminó de tomarse aquella cosa y subió a su habitación.

Durmió por casi cuatro horas hasta que su celular la despertó.

-¿Qué pasa Phoebs?

-Te he estado llamando, Helga. Estaba por ir a tu casa. Cuéntame como te fue anoche…

-…Bien-contestó aun adormilada

-¿Estabas dormida?

-Estaba, hasta que me despertaste, chica...

-Oh, lo siento…

-Sí, deberías.

-Pero cuéntame. ¿A dónde fueron?

-Me llevó a un bar…

-¿A un bar? Cielos Helga. ¿Y te dejaron entrar?

-Sí, me dejaron entrar. No sé de qué te sorprendes. Incluso la princesa Rhonda estaba ahí. Y antes de entrar nos encontramos con Arnold…

-¿Arnold estaba ahí?

-Iba al cine con la linda señorita Amanda… Me dijo que no le gustaba que yo fuera con Jason a esos lugares…

-¿Eso dijo?

-Pero lo ignoré.

-¿Qué mas pasó?

Helga le contó el resto de la noche. Las cosas que recordaba, al menos.

-… Y llegué a mi casa y me dormí al instante…

-¿Y ya? ¿No se besaron?

-¡¿Estás demente?! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Suena a una linda cita, Helga… Creí que te acompañaría a la puerta de tu casa y se besarían

-Phoebe… Vomité en la puerta de mi casa ¿Y tú piensas que tenía ganas de besar a un tipo?

-¿Vomitaste afuera de tu casa?

-Sí sí. Me sentía mareada ¿Qué remedio me quedaba?

-¿Cuánto tomaste?

-Poco… Ya pareces Arnold.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él ahora? Deja de meterlo en cada conversación.

-El cabeza de balón vino hace rato.

-¿De verdad? ¿A qué?

-A lo mismo… A ver si había llegado completa porque para él Jason es "peligroso" o algo así… Yo creo que él es el que tiene problemas, debería dejar de meterse en la vida de todos…

Guardaron silencio un momento.

-Creí que estarías con Geraldo…- soltó Helga.

-Sí, vino hace un rato, pero ya se fue.

-Cielos, bonita relación que tienen.

-Helga…-reprochó Phoebe

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Creo que solo se ven en clases…

-Encontraremos una manera…

-Si tú dices… Creo que iré a comer algo. Hasta mañana, Phoebs.

-Hasta mañana Helga.

* * *

El lunes aun se sentía cansada, aunque el mareo había pasado. Llegó hasta su lugar. El profesor estaba demorado, ya toda la clase se encontraba en el aula

-¡Hola Helga! ¿Te pasa algo?

-No tengo humor para soportarte Eugene…

-Lo siento, solo intentaba ser amable…

Helga gruñó. Se había despertado con hambre, el día anterior a penas y había comido algo por la tarde.

-No te preocupes, Eugene, estoy segura que Helga no ha tenido una buena mañana-puntualizó Lila.

-Claro que no Lila. Pero estoy segura que Helga tuvo una gran noche el sábado-dijo Rhonda con un tono de voz que aseguraba que todos habían escuchado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Oh… Bueno digamos que me encontré a nuestra querida compañera Pataki en un bar… Nada más y nada menos que con Jason…

-¡Cállate Rhonda! ¡Si no quieres encontrarte con mis golpes!

-¿Quién es Jason?- preguntó Harold confundido.

-Es un chico de último grado. Muy guapo, por cierto-respondió Amanda.

-Y no solo eso. Estaban divirtiéndose mucho. Salieron muy juntos y cariñosos.

Todo el salón estaba a la expectativa. Automáticamente Helga buscó a Arnold con la mirada, sorpresivamente él la miró también. Rompieron con el contacto visual al momento en que el rubio dirigió su atención hacia su cuaderno para escribir al parecer algo más interesante que aquello.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? Helga Pataki teniendo una cita con un chico encantador el sábado por la noche.-dijo Sid.

-Creí que mis ojos nunca verían eso.-opinó Stinky.

-Técnicamente tus ojos no lo vieron, Stinky-corrigió Phoebe- Lo correcto sería decir…

-¡¿A quién le importa?!-estalló Helga- ¡Dejen de meterse en MI vida si no quieren que meta ambos puños en sus caras!

-Anoche se veía tan bonita…Cualquiera diría que una cita la haría más femenina ¿No es así?- dijo Amanda al aire.

Lo cual provocó tensión en sus compañeros. No era buena idea contestarle a Helga Pataki.

Helga se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a llegar a donde se encontraba su compañera.

-¡Tranquila Pataki!-dijo Gerald deteniéndola.

-¡Déjame en paz, cepillo con patas!

-Lamento el retraso…- el profesor acababa de llegar- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Pataki? ¿Johanssen?

-Nada, señor no pasa nada-contestó Gerald.

-A sus lugares entonces que ya perdimos tiempo.

* * *

-¿Quién se cree esa Amanda?- era su hora de descanso, estaban en el patio Helga disfrutaba del emparedado que le había quitado a Harold- Si no hubiera sido por tu noviecito…

-Hola… -le dijo una voz en el oído lo cual provocó un grito de la rubia.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-Jajaja a veces. Sí.-contestó Jason.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarme al oído!

-Iré con Gerald, Helga…-anunció su amiga.

-¿Cómo amaneciste ayer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, estaba preocupado. Te iba a llamar pero no tengo tu celular y me daba pena marcar a tu casa.

-¿Y porqué estabas preocupado…?

Ahora los compañeros de Helga pasaban y los señalaban. Descubriendo que aquel era el famoso Jason.

-Bueno… Esa noche te sentiste mal y además…

-Espera ven conmigo- le tomó la mano al chico un segundo para guiarlo, pero se arrepintió en seguida- Solo sígueme…

Se dirigieron hacia el salón de Helga quien cerró la puerta.

-Ahora sí. ¿Cuál es el problema, chico?

Jason rió.

-Ninguno.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?-preguntó extrañada.

-Saber cómo estás.

-Bien ¿No ves?- dijo volteando los ojos.

-Sí… Pero ¿Acaso no recuerdas como terminó la noche?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Y ayer sí quería matarte…

-Sí, lo supuse…

-Bien salgamos de aquí…-dijo dándose vuelta pero Jason la detuvo- ¿Ahora qué?

-Entonces sí recuerdas como acabó todo…

-Que sí- contestó con fastidio.

-Y… ¿Recuerdas como casi termina?

Jason le miró los labios, se acercaba lentamente al mismo tiempo que Helga se hacía para atrás hasta topar con la pared.

La puerta se abrió.

-¡Arnold!

-¿Helga? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada que te importe, viejo- contestó molesto Jason mientras se apartaba de la chica.

-Lo siento no quería interrumpir- dijo y al instante dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Entiendo porque no lo soportas-dijo Jason-luego nos vemos, Hel.

Bajó para buscar a Phoebe pero justo al final de la escalera encontró a Arnold hablando con Gerald. ¿Qué tan malo era espiar?

-¿Crees que se iban a besar?-preguntaba el moreno.

-¿Besar? ¿Helga besando a alguien?

-Por lo que dices así parece…

-Pues sí, pero ese tipo era el que quería. Ella no. Pasaran siglos antes de que veamos a Helga besar a alguien

Gerald rió.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hermano. Pero entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que ese tal Jason quiere salir con Pataki?

-No lo sé. Eso parece.

La carcajada de Gerald no se hizo esperar. Helga gruñó. ¿Qué se creían esos dos para hablar de su vida?

-Eso sí no te lo creo…¡Pobre imbécil! ¿De qué se enamoró? ¿De su ceja? ¿O su ternura?

-¡Gerald!

-¿Qué? En serio, Arnold. ¿Quién se enamoraría de ella?

-Es lo que preocupa… No confío en ese tipo. Y honestamente enamorarse de Helga pues…es difícil.

-Corrección: Imposible…

-No lo sé. Me da miedo que la busque con otro objetivo…

-¿Y qué? No podemos hacer nada. Tu ya le dijiste muchas veces… Déjalos. Además, está la esperanza de que Jason sea sordo y medio ciego…

El timbre sonó.

* * *

Estúpido Arnold. Estúpido Gerald. Estúpido Jason.

¿Besarla? No, no podía ser. Jason se le había acercado mucho pero debía haber otra explicación… Nunca se había puesto a pensar en tener una relación con alguien que no fuera Arnold. Y mucho menos que alguien quisiera salir con ella… ¿Helga Pataki teniendo un novio que no fuera Arnold? No… Ella solo buscaba alguien con quien pasar el rato, alguien divertido, un amigo quizás. Pero nunca un novio o algo parecido. Por más guapo que fuera.

* * *

El jueves Rhonda interceptó a todos antes de la salida de clases.

-¡Un momento por favor! Yo sé que todos tienen cosas que hacer. Pero esto también es importante.

-Como todo lo que sale de tu boca, querida-dijo Curly

-Curly, no seas cínico-le dijo Helga con tranquilidad- tienes novia.

-Bueno… como decía. En este momento estoy pasando a sus lugares a entregarles la invitación para mi fiesta del viernes.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Mañana? ¿Con qué motivo?-preguntó Peapod.

-Es solo una pequeña reunión, por el inicio de clases. Entiendo que es en mi casa pero esmérense en ir vestidos muy presentables… Nada de jeans ni playeras…Espero que TODOS puedan asistir- aclaró al tiempo en que le entregaba a Helga un sobre.

-¿Me estás invitando?

-Eso parece…

-¿Aun después de lo que pasó en tu última fiesta?

-Aun así… Además mi primo no estará presente…

Helga desconfió. Después del puñetazo del año anterior al chico Lloyd no parecía lógico ser invitada.

-Gracias, princesa. Pero yo paso.

-¿Qué? Inaceptable. Tendrás que ir.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-Creí que podrías llevar un invitado… Digamos tu amigo Jason.

-NO. Nunca. Olvídalo.

-Nadie rechaza ir a una fiesta de Rhonda Lloyd, Helga. Pregúntale a Jason, quizás el quiera ir.

-De ninguna manera. Ni le diré.

-Ups. Me parece que yo le di invitación esta mañana… Y se notaba muy entusiasmado en acompañarte…

-¿¡Qué!?

* * *

-No. Ni loca.

-Creí que sería divertido.

-Pues olvídalo, viejo. Yo no iré a ninguna fiesta el viernes.

Jason acompañaba a Helga camino a a su clase de repostería.

-Vamos, Helga. Te iba a enseñar a divertirte.

-Pues no me están agradando tus métodos. Además para mí eso no es diversión. Prefiero lanzar rocas al lago o quedarme en casa a ver televisión…

-¿Es esa tu última palabra?

-Sí, es esa.

Jason suspiró.

-Muy bien. Luego hablamos.

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

¡Pero qué tipo tan pesado! La rubia se sentó en el piso del pasillo frente al salón. Aun tenía tiempo y no había nadie. Bostezó.

-¿Helga?

-¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón?-dijo sobresaltada.

-Hoy tengo tutoría en este edificio…

-Pues felicidades…

-No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación…

-¡¿Me estabas espiando, Arnoldo?!-dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-No… Solo que… Bueno, me alegra mucho que me hayas hecho caso y hayas rechazado ir con Jason a la fiesta de Rhonda.

-¿Hacerte caso?

-Sí. Bueno, sabes que no confío mucho en él. Y realmente creo que estás haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto? ¿Hacerte caso? Escucha, Arnoldo-dijo señalándolo- No hago esto POR TI. Yo decido con que amigos salir y cuando salir. Y lo que yo haga NO ES TU PROBLEMA. Así que déjame en paz- dicho esto dio media vuelta y entró a su salón.

* * *

-Hoy haremos mousse de piña colada con una base de genoise de vainilla. Ya saben lo que sigue. A trabajar.-

-¿Qué rayos es un genoise?-preguntó Helga por lo bajo mientras abría su recetario.

-Un bizcocho delgado. Simple y útil.-le contestó Tom.

-Como sea. Empecemos con esto.

El genoise estaba en el horno.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Jason?- le preguntó Tom mientras preparaban los ingredientes del mousse.

-¿Cuáles cosas?

-Su relación.

-¿Relación?

Tom la miró.

-¿Sabes que él quiere algo más que amistad contigo no?

Helga lo vio un momento a los ojos para después reír.

-¡Claro que no! No seas idiota.

-Pataki, creí que eras más lista… -ella le lanzó una mirada amenazante-Bueno, las mujeres suelen darse cuenta cuando un chico quiere ser más que un amigo…

-Pues yo no. A mi realmente solo me interesa tener amigos. No ando pensando en quien se fija en mí o quién no.-dijo al tiempo que agregaba crema de coco y jugo de piña a una cacerola.

Tom le sonrió.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-El tipo que te gusta.

-¿Eh?

-Debe haber alguien que te interese lo suficiente para que no prestes atención a nadie más.

-¡Qué estupidez! A Helga Pataki no le interesa ningún idiota.

-¿Sabes? No te creo.

-¿Sabes? No me importa. Ahora ponte a trabajar con el merengue.

-Jason es un buen sujeto y lo veo ilusionado contigo… No pierdes nada en darle una oportunidad. Y si no al menos tendrás un nuevo amigo.

-Delicioso. Realmente están haciendo un gran trabajo.-los felicitó la maestra Victoria al finalizar la clase.-Y el detalle del caramelo como decoración muestra interés de su parte.

Helga volteó los ojos, aquello había sido idea de Tom.

-Gracias-contestó el chico.

-Ya pueden retirarse.

Salieron del aula.

-¡Nos vemos luego, Helga!-se despidió Tom acelerando el paso.

La rubia se sentó en una banca del patio. Esperaba a Phoebe.

A lo mejor Tom tenía razón. Ir con Jason a la fiesta no significaría que fueran novios. Ni ir esa fiesta era lo peor que podía pasar. Incluso si Arnold asistía con Amanda ¿Cuántas veces ese tonto cabezón no se había equivocado de chica?

¡Qué rayos! Iría.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde Helga le abrió la puerta de su casa a Phoebe a las seis y media en punto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creí que nos arreglaríamos en tu casa…

-Rayos, Phoebs. Son las 6.30, la fiesta es a las nueve…

-Tenemos el tiempo exacto-dijo su amiga al tiempo que entraba a la casa.

-¡Ni siquiera me he duchado!

Subieron a la recamara de Helga.

-Pues estamos justo a tiempo. ¿Qué vas a usar?

-No lo sé. ¿Eso qué importa?

-Yo tengo aquí el vestido que usare-dijo Phoebe abriendo una caja que llevaba.

Era un lindo vestido, azul, sencillo, de tirantes anchos.

-Sí, se ve bien… ¿Ahora puedo continuar leyendo mi libro?

-Sería mejor que te bañaras… ¿Realmente no tienes idea de que ponerte?

-No sé….Unos jeans y cualquier blusa.

-Rhonda pidió que fuéramos un poco más formales.

-Y probablemente en algún momento pidió un unicornio pero no lo tiene…

-Helga…

-Vamos, Phoebs, esa es una estupidez.

-Quizás. Pero nada te cuesta usar un vestido. Antes los usabas todo el tiempo

-Ya no tengo vestidos.-dijo abriendo los brazos

-Seguro que sí. Tú dúchate y yo buscare algo.

Sin ganas y arrastrando los pies Helga se dirigió a su baño. Al menos ahí no escucharía a Phoebe.

Se tomó su tiempo y salió media hora más tarde.

-No no no. No usare eso, hermana. –dijo al entrar a su habitación y ver un vestido sobre su cama

-A mi me parece muy lindo

-Pero es de Olga…

-Pero es lindo ¿No crees?

Helga gruñó. El vestido no estaba tan mal, era rosa, strapless, con la falda en forma de globo y un listón blanco en la cintura que formaba un delicado moño.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Solo úsalo, Helga.

La rubia miró a su amiga con fastidio. Phoebe le sonrió.

-De acuerdo…

Phoebe se arregló y se vistió primero. Después ayudó a Helga a pintarse levemente los ojos.

Ambas dejaron su cabello suelto.

-Te dije que era demasiado temprano. A penas son 8.45-dijo Helga mientras se recostaba en su cama y tomaba una revista de historietas.

-Bueno Helga, creo que me equivoqué. Llamaré a Gerald para que pase por nosotras. No creo que sea tan malo llegar temprano.

-En cuanto más rápido acabe, mejor. Supongo que tu noviecito no estará muy feliz de que yo vaya con ustedes.

-No creo que le importe. Esta muy entusiasmado por que su padre le prestó el auto.

Veinte minutos más tarde Phoebe recibió un mensaje de Gerald avisándole que estaba afuera de la casa esperándolas.

-Pudiste haber timbrado, cepillo con patas-lo saludó Helga al entrar al coche.

-Y tú puedes irte caminando si prefieres….

-¡Ambos dejen de discutir! No llevan ni dos segundos juntos y ya están peleando…-los regañó Phoebe.

Helga cruzó los brazos.

-Te ves muy bien…-le dijo Gerald a su novia para después darle un beso.

-Tú también-dijo esta sonrojándose.

El chico llevaba una camisa lila, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

* * *

-Gerald, Phoebe, Helga bienvenidos…-saludó Rhonda una vez que estuvieron dentro- Llegaron temprano.

-¿Somos los primeros?-preguntó el chico.

-No, también han llegado Nadine, Eugene, Stinky y Sheena.

-Suena a pura diversión…-comentó Helga con sarcasmo.

-¿Y Jason?

-Probablemente llegue más tarde…

-Fantástico. Lindo vestido por cierto, pero… si no me equivoco creo que tu hermana utilizó exactamente el mismo la navidad pasada en una aparición para el periódico…

-Sí, es de Olga. ¿Qué más da?

-Pues bueno, pónganse cómodos. En la barra les prepararan cualquier bebida que deseen. Aunque recuerden que embriagarse no es de gente elegante…-dijo Rhonda-Más tarde llegará el DJ.

La casa amplia de los Lloyd era perfecta para fiestas. Y en cuanto a bebida, comida y música nadie les ganaba.

-Cariño, ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Una piña colada estaría bien-contestó Phoebe sonriendo- Pero cuida que no contenga mucho alcohol.

-Lo sé… Helga, tu puedes ir por tu bebida ¿No?

-No te preocupes, Geraldo…

Phoebe y Helga tomaron asiento en un sofá.

-No te excedas esta vez con el alcohol…-dijo Phoebe de repente.

-¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

-La semana pasada me contaste como vomitaste afuera de tu casa.

-Fue diferente, estaba afuera con un tipo y yo solo pensaba en…

-¿En…?

-En nada. Iré por algo de tomar. Al no estar el primo de Rhonda no corro peligro…

Más gente llegó. Comenzaron a tomar y la fiesta empezó a tener forma cuando el DJ llegó a las diez y media. Al mismo tiempo que Jason.

-Hola, Hel.-saludó- Phoebe y…?

-Gerald, mucho gusto-contestó este.

-¿Qué hay? ¿Es eso cerveza?-le preguntó a Helga.

-Eso espero, a menos que me hayan mentido y ya voy en la tercera.

-Vamos, Hel, tu eres más sofisticada que cerveza…

Helga lo miró extrañada.

-Es lo que quiero tomar ahora…

-De acuerdo… ¿Me acompañas a la barra?

-Por favor. Estoy harta de ver este par coquetear.

Pasaron entre la gente. Había muchos que Helga no conocía, probablemente del club deportivo al que Rhonda asistía. Incluso creyó ver a los mismos sujetos con los que la había encontrado la semana anterior.

-Un sunset-pidió Jason al barman- Te ves bien, Hel.

Helga gruñó.

-¡Deja de llamarme así, chico!

Jason rió.

-¿A qué hora llegaron?

-Hace como una hora.

-Muy temprano.-dijo al momento en que le entregaban su bebida-¿Buscamos donde sentarnos?

-Claro.

Encontraron un par de sillas cerca de la entrada.

-No me has dicho que te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre venir.

-Pues… nada. Solo lo decidí.

El chico la miró como si no le creyera.

-¿Segura?

-¡De acuerdo! Tom me hizo ver que no podía ser lo peor…

-¿Tom? ¿Cuándo hablaste con él?-preguntó confundido.

-Tengo clases de repostería con él, creo que pudo ser ahí…

-Oh cierto… Lo había olvidado. ¿Te llevas bien con él?

-Somos equipo. Es un buen sujeto. Nada del otro mundo.

Helga dio el último trago a su tercera cerveza de la noche.

-¡Oh pero si es Helga Pataki!-esa voz a sus espaldas les anunció la llegada de Harold Berman.

-¿Qué quieres gordinflón?-preguntó Helga toscamente.

Sid y Stinky llegaron al instante para ver el espectáculo. Al mismo tiempo en que Arnold y Amanda entraban a la fiesta.

-Dudaba si eras tú, Pataki, porque desde el sexto grado no usas vestido… Pero después al ver tu gran ceja supe que no me equivocaba-se burló Harold.

Hubo risas de algunos que alcanzaron a escuchar sobre la música. Helga se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Escucha, panzón, quizás tengo puesto un vestido pero aun puedo patear tu gordo trasero!

Jason rió y tomó a Helga por los hombros.

-Tranquila-le dijo este al oído.

-¡Ohh pero si trajo a su novio para que la defienda!-gritó Sid.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Helga-¡Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda!

La gente se empezaba a acercar.

-Harold, tranquilízate. –intervino Arnold al acercarse lentamente debido a sus muletas.

-No te preocupes, Arnold-dijo Stinky-Parece que Helga ya tiene un defensor individual.

-¿Qué ocurre?-era Rhonda- Oh lo imaginaba… Harold y Helga. ¿Quieren comportarse o irse de la fiesta? Esto no es nada elegante…

Helga volteó los ojos. Harold miró un momento a Rhonda y después avanzó hacia donde estaba Paty.

-Perfecto. Ahora por favor continúen disfrutando de la noche…

La gente se dispersó. A excepción de Helga, Jason, Arnold y Amanda. Ninguno dijo nada un momento.

-¿Jason cierto?-soltó Amanda de repente.

-Sí, hola de nuevo…

-No te había imaginado nunca con vestido, Helga.-dijo la chica mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Pero se ve bien-dijo Jason rodeándola con el brazo.

La rubia gruñó. Arnold llevaba un pantalón negro con camisa azul. Mientras que Amanda usaba un vestido negro, ajustado, con tirantes delgados.

El silencio reinó de nuevo. Y de repente Helga pensó en lo terrible que había sido asistir a la fiesta, deseó salir de ahí. Pero al ver como Amanda tomaba la mano de Arnold luchó en concentrarse que esa… tipa no iba a tener el gusto de verla mal. Algo se le ocurriría.

-Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes-dijo la rubia impulsivamente

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Amanda quien extrañamente sonreía.

-Necesito otra cerveza- sentencio Helga saliendo de aquella escena

Jason la siguió.

-Realmente odias a ese sujeto ¿Verdad?-le preguntó el chico al llegar a la barra.

-¿Se nota?

-Sí, bastante… ¿Quieres bailar?

-Yo no bailo.

-Eso no fue lo que Phoebe me dijo.

-¿Phoebe? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?-preguntó confundida

Jason dudó. Pero la mirada amenazante de Helga lo hizo hablar.

-Pues… La semana pasada, fue ella quien me sugirió que te invitara a salir.

-¿Qué?

-Hay que agradecerle a tu amiga, terminamos pasándola muy bien… Entonces, ¿Bailamos?

-Dije que no. Ahora déjame en paz un rato, chico…

-Pero vine contigo, no puedo dejarte sola.

-Bien, yo te dejo a ti-dicho esto camino hacia la terraza.

Hacia viento afuera. Solamente en un rincón se encontraban Harold y Paty charlando en voz baja, quienes al ver a Helga regresaron al interior de la casa.

-Tontos-dijo la rubia para sí. Había pensado en divertirse un rato molestando a Harold. Aquel lugar le empezaba a resultar aburrido.

Aunque… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? En realidad estaba en un buen lugar para hacer quedar mal a Amanda. A lo mejor podía emborracharla y lograr que hiciera el ridículo. Que bailara estúpidamente y que Arnold notara como Helga se comportaba de forma adecuada.

Sonrió.

-¿Ahora sí puedo estar contigo?-era Jason que llevaba dos tragos con él.

Helga volteó los ojos.

-Supongo. Te estás emocionando mucho al tomar ¿No?

-Uno es para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí, una margarita.-contestó sonriendo- el sábado pasado te empeñaste en tomar una y ni la disfrutaste.

-¿Ah sí? Pues… Gracias-dijo mientras Jason le entregaba una copa.

Le dio un largo trago. Y empezó a toser. El chico rió

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Tiene mucho alcohol!

-No tanto… No es como si te diera tequila puro. Aunque admito que para tener 15 años todos en esta fiesta se sienten muy maduros.-dijo dando un trago a su bebida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siguen siendo unos niños y están tomando como si tuvieran mínimo 18… No lo sé, se ve hasta ridículo.

Helga lo miró sorprendida.

-Pues tienes razón. ¿Y entonces porque me das esto?

-Tú eres diferente. Más madura…

-No creo que la madurez tenga que ver con cuanto tomas. Puedes tener 15 y tomar responsablemente, como Phoebe. O tener 20 y ser un idiota al beber.

Jason rió.

-Quizás tienes razón. Pero además yo aquí estoy para cuidarte…

-No necesito eso. Creo que no entiendes que yo me puedo cuidar.

-A eso me refiero… Eres muy inteligente y autónoma- le dijo el chico acercándose.

Helga le dio otro trago a su margarita.

-Lo que sea. ¿Podemos regresar a la fiesta? Tenía una gran idea para…-se calló un momento.

-¿Para…?

-Para… contarle a Phoebe.

-¿Una gran idea para contarle a Phoebe?-preguntó confundido- ¿Sobre qué?

-¿Qué te importa? ¿Sobre mujeres?

El chico rió.

-De hecho… ¿Te importaría que nos quedáramos aquí un rato más?-preguntó tomándole la mano.

Helga lo vio extrañada.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó soltándose.

-Debo decirte algo. Y lo único que te pido es que no me interrumpas mientras lo hago… Ya después podrás golpearme si quieres.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Escucha… Sé que nos conocemos poco, pero las veces que hemos salido me he divertido bastante. Tenemos algunas cosas en común. Sin duda desde hace mucho yo ya te veo como amiga. Creo que eres única, Hel. Desde hace tiempo he querido besarte y por una u otra cosa no es posible… Y antes de arriesgarme a otro fallo, prefiero preguntarte si tu ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Ya no como amigos… Sino como novio y novia.

Helga se quedó helada. Abriendo mucho los ojos. Repitió cada palabra en su cabeza. ¿Acaso un tipo quería que fueran novios? ¿Un tipo que no era Arnold? Eso no estaba en sus planes. Debía ser una broma. ¡Claro!

Empezó a reír.

-Deja de bromear y entremos.

Jason volvió a tomar su mano.

-Es en serio.

Alguien abrió la puerta del balcón.

-Oh, lo sentimos.-dijo Gerald volviendo a cerrar la puerta, iba acompañado de Phoebe

Helga gruñó.

-Mira chico, yo… yo no siento eso por ti. Solo buscaba tu amistad. Eres un buen sujeto y nos divertimos. Pero ¡Vaya, no me esperaba esto! Me agradas pero no… No me gustas gustas.

Eso era un golpe bajo, Helga lo sabía. Y no creyó usarlo nunca.

-¿Ni siquiera una oportunidad?

-Mm no lo creo.

Dicho esto ella cruzó la puerta, no supo por qué pero no quería estar ahí con Jason.

Casi todos estaban bailando. Se sentó en un sofá y terminó su margarita. En seguida Phoebe llegó y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás con Jason? Los vimos muy agarraditos de la mano.

-Rechacé al sujeto.

-¿QUÉ? Seguramente fue un error ¿No?

-No, Phoebe. Yo no quiero salir con él.

-No me digas que es por mantecado. Por favor no me digas eso.

-Mmm no. No lo sé. No quiero un novio y ya.

-¿Por qué? Probablemente te ayude a olvidarte de Ar-mantecado. Date una oportunidad.

-¡No saldré con él solo para olvidarme de… de mantecado!

El teléfono de Phoebe sonó.

-Son mis padres. Ya llegaron por mí.

-¿Llegaron? ¿No ibas a regresarte con Geraldo?

-No. No les gusta que regrese en coche de alguien que ha tomado aunque sea Gerald.

-De acuerdo, Phoebs. Nos vemos el lunes.

Helga se quedó ahí sentada. Buscó a Arnold y no lo encontró, ni a Amanda. Gerald después de despedirse de Phoebe comenzó a bailar con Lila. Fue por otra margarita y regresó a su lugar, desde ahí podía ver que Jason seguía solo en la terraza.

Quizás lo mejor sería llamar a un taxi e irse.

La música se detuvo.

-Hola amigos y compañeros-una luz enfocó a Rhonda Lloyd hablando por un micrófono-espero que estén pasando una velada muy agradable… Obviamente, lo he hecho una vez más: He conseguido dar una grandiosa fiesta.-hubo algunas voces d afirmación- Y qué mejor que para dar la bienvenida a nuestros años en preparatoria. Y no solo eso, sino que además tengo el gusto de anunciar de que en mi fiesta se ha formado la probablemente mejor pareja de nuestra generación: Arnold y Amanda.

Hubo aplausos por parte de los invitados.

Helga Pataki buscó hacia donde todos veían y encontró a Arnold y Amanda sonriendo tomados de la mano.

Quizás fue culpa del alcohol, quizás finalmente se desesperó, quizás quería probar que él no era el único, o simplemente lo hizo sin pensar pero Helga se dirigió con paso firme hacia la terraza donde aun se encontraba Jason para sin dudarlo darle un beso en la boca.


	12. Don't bother me

Hola a todos! Yo sé que me he demorado bastante esta vez. Sé que les dije que en vacaciones de invierno tendría más tiempo para escribir, pero tuve un bloqueo de inspiración muyy feo! Gracias por sus comentarios a todos:  
letifiesta, diana carolina, Ilse Jean Pataki, gioo, Gabbiie Shortman, paola, lucy, valeryax, Linadzuki, BBSTIA, Mar, Kraoz Lieth, Ami014, DanniMoon, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, LINAAKANE, Kira1, mechitas123, sweet-sol, InterMoon, eXtraNIo, Pamys-Chan, MarHelga, britney24, Deyitha, brenda, usuratonkashi, Alejhandora, Belld-chan, Pamys-Chan, The Mistress of Pain, kari, anonimo, Orkidea16, pau1993, chikita93.

También a los que no comentan pero que siguen la historia o que la tienen en favoritos. Este capitulo es pues un poco más tranquilo, tenia que tener uno así antes de lo que sigue... Y lo que sigue me emociona! Tengan algo de paciencia jaja y dejen sus comentarios :)

A leer!

* * *

-¿Y eso?-le preguntó Jason con una sonrisa.

-Es tu día de suerte, supongo-contestó Helga.

-¿Eso es un sí a lo que te pregunté antes?

Helga lo miró a los ojos. Dudó. Pero Jason parecía un buen tipo.

-…Es un sí.

El chico la abrazó. De repente ella tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Suspiró. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir atada a alguien que finalmente no iba a llevarle flores a la casa blanca.

-Entremos-dijo Jason tomándola de la mano. Lucía emocionado.

Entraron.

-… Ahora sigamos disfrutando de…-seguía hablando la anfitriona.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Jason mientras se acercaba a la princesa Llyod. -Rhonda ¿Cierto?-le preguntó una vez a su lado.

-Sí…

-¿Me permites el micrófono?

-Lo siento pero nadie toma el control de esta fiesta más que yo. –dijo con su prepotente voz.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Entonces podrías dar un aviso por mí?

-¿Cuál?

Jason se acercó a su oído.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Rhonda.

Volteó a ver a Helga, después notó que ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Estaba en shock.

-Qué estupidez-dijo la rubia volteando los ojos-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le preguntó a Jason

Rhonda aclaró su garganta.

-Bueno em… Parece que mi fiesta será muy recordada. Arnold y Amanda son una pareja hermosa, pero al parecer tenemos otra… Emm ¿Aplausos para Jason y Helga Pataki?

Pero nadie aplaudió. Los invitados comenzaron a murmurar. La risa de Harold fue lo que más se escuchó.

-¡Debe ser una broma!-exclamó Stinky

-Sí, no hay manera de que Helga sea novia de alguien-dijo Sid.

Hubo más risas. Jason le arrebató el micrófono a Rhonda.

-Escuchen. Esto no es ninguna broma. Y no me gusta que lo tomen así. Helga ahora es mi novia y espero que la respeten. Así como a nuestra relación.

Helga estaba completamente roja. Nunca la habían humillado tanto. Eso era peor a que se burlaran de su relación. ¿Qué estupidez acababa de hacer?

-Ya, vámonos.-le dijo a Jason sin ánimo.

La música volvió a sonar.

-¿De verdad ya te quieres ir?

-Sí, ya estoy cansada.

-Pero apenas empezaba a disfrutar la fiesta.

-Y yo te digo que ya estoy cansada.

-De acuerdo…

-Ogh, supongo que trajiste tu moto. ¡Y este estúpido vestido que no me deja hacer nada!

-Vine en el auto de mi primo, no te apures.

-Perfecto. Vámonos de aquí.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Cerca estaba Arnold quien cruzó una rápida mirada con los ojos de Helga. Salieron. Poco se enteró de lo que Jason conversaba en el camino. Le dolía la cabeza. Al menos esta vez no tenía asco. ¿Era aquello correcto? Tiempo antes no quería nada con Jason, claro, antes de enterarse del noviazgo de Arnold. ¡Pero si ni siquiera había podido dejar a Amanda en ridículo! Quizás así el tonto cabezón se daba cuenta de que aquella fulana no era para él. No, ¿A quién engañaba? Amanda era bonita y le hacía caso a Arnold, eso era suficiente para él. Tonto. O tonta ella, quizás. ¿Esa era razón suficiente para empezar a salir con un tipo?

Llegaron a la casa de los Pataki.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó Jason una vez estacionado el auto.

-No-respondió cortante.

-¿Segura?

-Cielos! Que sí. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-De acuerdo-Jason sonreía.

-Sí, luego nos vemos-dijo Helga abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Espera-dijo al momento que le tomaba la mano. Helga volteó a verlo, el chico se acercó y la besó-Hasta luego. Que descanses.

Helga lo vio extrañada, intentó regresarle la sonrisa pero no tenía ganas.

Se bajó del auto, buscó sus llaves y entró. No era tan tarde, las 12.30 a penas. Se puso su pijama y se lavó los dientes.

Quizás podría leer algo antes de dormir. Buscó entre sus cosas un viejo libro de poesía escrito por Helga G. Pataki.

Conforme leía sonreía con nostalgia. Hacía tanto que no escribía, y en realidad no le apetecía hacerlo ahora. ¿Por qué se angustiaba? Bien, ahora Arnold tenía novia, pero no era como si fueran a casarse…

Dejó el libro a un lado para poder dormir.

Al fin y al cabo mañana sería otro día.

* * *

El lunes amaneció con mucho viento en HIllwood. El otoño había llegado. Helga vestía unos jeans desgastados, una blusa blanca y suéter rosa. Antes de salir se recogió el cabello en una coleta y con un listón rosa formó un moño. Ya era tarde.

-¡Me voy a la escuela!-gritó antes de salir.

El fuerte viento la recibió. Cruzó los brazos y empezó a caminar. Al doblar la esquina se topó con la motocicleta de Jason.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó este.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Gracias por el saludo…Vine por ti, para irnos juntos a la escuela.

-¿Bromeas? Yo puedo irme sola.

-No digo que no. Anda, sube.

-¡Me congelaré con todo el viento que hay!

-Pero es más rápido. Mejor congelarte unos cuantos minutos a caminar más tiempo con frio.

-Ni siquiera traes casco de seguridad.

-Lo olvidé. Vamos, llegaremos pronto.

Subió a la moto a regañadientes y se abrazó a la cintura de Jason. Las mejillas se le enfriaron al instante, así que se acercó un poco más al chico y cerró los ojos.

Jason frenó después de un rato. Helga abrió los ojos, habían llegado.

-¿Lo ves? No tardamos nada-le dijo el chico.

-Lo que sea.

Algunos estudiantes que pasaban volteaban a verlos y murmuraban. Unos del grupo de Helga, y otros más grandes que probablemente serían de último año.

-¿Qué le pasa a la gente?-preguntó Helga mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta.

-¿De qué?

-Todos están como idiotas volteando.

-Debe ser que formamos una hermosa pareja-dijo y después le dio un rápido beso.

Helga lo miró confundida, eso seguía sin agradarle.

-Escucha… Respecto a eso…-comenzó.

-¡HELGA!

La rubia volteó, Phoebe se dirigía hacia ella.

-Hola, Phoebs.-la saludó cuando esta llegó.

-Hola. Hola, Jason. Helga, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Sí, te alcanzo en el salón. Quiero hablar con él primero.

-No te preocupes, Hel –dijo Jason-Ya voy tarde, y aun debo estacionar la moto. Más tarde te busco.

Dicho esto arrancó.

-Bien, Phoebs. ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Helga mientras empezaban a caminar.

-¿Qué ocurre? Helga me voy de la fiesta y tú te consigues novio…

-¡Ni me digas! Justo ahora estaba a punto de terminarlo.

Phoebe se frenó.

-¿Bromeas?

-No, anda camina.-la apresuró.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque esto es estúpido. Fue un impulso, bebí mucho, no sé. Ponle la excusa que quieras. Simplemente no me siento bien. Sabes que minutos antes te dije que no quería salir con él.

-Sí, Helga. Pero llevan como un día. No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó mientras subían las escaleras.

-Dale oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad de qué? Ni siquiera me gusta el sujeto. Y me desagrada cuando me besa.

-Pero cuando has salido con él te has divertido.

-Sí, pero no para ser su novia… ¡El sábado me defendió de Stinky y Sid! ¡A mí!

-Probablemente quería ayudar.

-Ayudarme a pasar la mayor humillación.

Entraron al salón. Faltaban aun cinco minutos para que la clase diera inicio y su maestra aun no llegaba.

-¡Helga!-exclamó Sid-¿Dónde está tu novio? ¿No tiene que cuidarte veinticuatro horas?

Hubo risas por parte de algunos.

-¡Escúchenme todos!-dijo Helga amenazante mostrando el puño- ¡Solo porque ayer haya pasado lo que pasó significa que ya no pueda patear su trasero o sacarle los ojos a cualquiera que se atreva a burlarse de mí! ¡No olviden que tratan con Helga G. Pataki! ¡Con o sin novio puedo dejarles ambos puños marcados en sus caras!

Hubo un silencio hasta que Amanda se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-A mi me alegra mucho que tengas novio, Helga. –le dijo sonriendo-Honestamente desde que te conocí nunca creí verte con un chico a menos que fuera para golpearlo.

Helga iba a contestarle pero Lila lo hizo primero

-Creo que eso no es muy agradable de tu parte, Amanda. Helga es una chica muy linda. Y estoy segura que puede tener su lado amable-dijo la pelirroja.

Amanda la volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues, puede ser. Pero no es la impresión que da. Por eso me alegro y espero que duren mucho…

-¿Quién te preguntó?-señaló la rubia molesta- ¡Acabo de decir que no se metan en mi vida y es lo primero que haces!

-Helga, no te pongas así, Amanda solo trataba de decirte que se alegra por ti-esta vez Arnold era quien había hablado.

-Por mí, que no me diga ni los buenos días, cabeza de balón.

-¡Qué grosera!-dijo Amanda al momento en que regresaba a su lugar.

-Ya me oíste, chica. Mantente alejada de mí.

* * *

-Tengo que hablar con Jason-le dijo Helga a Phoebe al momento del almuerzo.

-Entonces, ¿Terminarás con él?

-No ya no.

-¿Es por lo que te dijo Amanda?

-¿Quién se cree que es? "Me alegro y espero que duren mucho"-dijo imitándola mientras movía exageradamente los brazos.

Phoebe rió.

-Creo que es una decisión acertada.

-¿No es ese tu novio, Phoebs?-preguntó señalando un grupo de chicos que platicaban con unas porristas.

-Eh… Sí, parece que sí.

-¿Qué hace con esas?

-Quizás las conoce. Las animadoras entrenan casi al mismo tiempo que el equipo.

-Pues se ve muy bien acompañado… Ya veo a Jason. No tardo.

Estaba con un grupo de amigos. A opinión de Helga parecían unos vagos.

-Tenemos que hablar-le dijo al llegar.

-¡Hola Hel! Ellos son…

-Sí lo que sea. Ven conmigo.

Se sentaron en una banca alejada del resto

-No tienes por qué hablarme así. Iba a presentarte a mis amigos-le dijo Jason al sentarse.

-Escucha, tengo que decirte…

-¿Terminarás conmigo?-preguntó Jason bajando la mirada.

-Para ser sincera… Eso pensaba.

-¿Pensabas?

-Eres un buen tipo. Me he divertido contigo… Una oportunidad no estaría mal.

-¡Es todo lo que necesito!-exclamó el mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero…-continuo Helga mientras se apartaba- Habrá reglas. No quiero abrazos… Y evita besarme.

-¿Pero por qué?

-…Necesito tiempo para eso.

Guardaron silencio un momento.

-¿Puedo tomar tu mano?-preguntó Jason de repente.

-…Sí. Pero no te emociones demasiado.

* * *

Helga se acostumbró rápido a algunas cosas, como el hecho de ir a la escuela y regresar a casa en motocicleta. No había abrazos ni besos. Ni siquiera molestaba a Arnold, el cual nunca se separaba de Amanda… O Amanda de él. Nadie más se había vuelto a burlar de su noviazgo, aunque seguían murmurando cuando los veían juntos. Helga no sentía que estuviera en una relación, sentía que pasaba el tiempo con un amigo. Sin muestras de afecto era fácil pensar así.

* * *

El jueves en clase de repostería después de preparar los brownies más deliciosos que Helga había probado, la maestra Victoria les dio un aviso.

-Antes de que se vayan debo decirles algo. Como ya saben la siguiente semana empiezan los exámenes. Lo que yo hago en esta clase es una evaluación sobre cuánto han aprendido y cada mes los equipos realizan un postre por cuenta propia. Cualquiera que no hayamos realizado aquí. Ya saben que el cincuenta por ciento de su calificación es su asistencia y su desempeño, el resto es esta evaluación.

-¿Cuándo será eso?-preguntó un chico que se sentaba en frente.

-En dos semanas. Ya que este es un taller, la escuela nos pide no les demos clase durante la semana de exámenes. De cualquier manera yo les recomiendo que se preparen y que practiquen, ya que como extra, el equipo que prepare el mejor postre se llevara una deliciosa sorpresa. El martes anterior a la evaluación tendremos clase normal y tendrán que decirme los ingredientes que necesitaran. Pueden retirarse.

-Tenemos que preparar algo, chico-dijo Helga al salir del salón junto a Tom-¡Qué estupidez!

-Suena fácil. Practiquemos la siguiente semana…

-¿En dónde?

-Conozco un buen lugar. Yo te aviso… Nos vemos.

* * *

-Phoebe, hagamos algo mañana-le dijo Helga a su amiga el viernes saliendo de clases.

-Me gustaría. Pero no puedo.

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que saldrás con Geraldo!-exclamó alzando los brazos.

-No… De hecho no. Mis padres prefieren que estudie. Ya sabes, como la siguiente semana presentamos exámenes.

-¿Y qué? No es como si lo necesitaras. No es tan difícil… ¡Yo no lo hare!

-Prefiero estar preparada. Ya llegó mi papá. Nos vemos luego-se despidió.

Helga gruñó. Iba a ser un fin de semana aburrido… A menos que…

-¡Hey! ¡Apestoso y Sid!-gritó dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

-Mi nombre es Stinky, Helga.

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No se molesta tu novio si te ve hablando con nosotros?-preguntó Sid mientras se acomodaba la mochila al hombro.

-Cállate, estúpido. ¿Qué harán mañana?

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Podemos ir al lago a arrojar piedras, o tener un torneo en las maquinitas… Patear su trasero, en otras palabras…

-Olvídalo, Helga-dijo Sid- tengo mucho que estudiar.

-¡Eso no te lo cree ni tu madre!-exclamó Helga.

-No importa lo que pienses, Pataki, no saldremos contigo-dicho esto ambos se dirigieron a la parada del autobús.

-¡Par de brutos!-exclamó la rubia.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Jason acercándose.

-Nadie…

-¿Adivina qué?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Helga sin emoción.

-¡Mis amigos me acaban de invitar a una fiesta mañana! ¿Quieres ir?

-¿Otra fiesta? ¿No te aburres?

-¿No quieres ir?-preguntó el chico sorprendido

-No…

-Yo ya fui a una con tus compañeros… Vamos, solo un rato.-dijo tomándole las manos.

-¡Te digo que no tengo ganas! Además yo no te obligué.

-Solo un momento, quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

¡Qué tipo tan insistente!

-Solo un rato.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó el chico quien intentó besarla pero Helga se apartó-Oh…cierto. ¿Nos vamos?

-Vámonos.

* * *

Esta vez Helga no usó un vestido sino jeans, una blusa blanca y zapatos de piso. Jason tocó la puerta a las diez de la noche.

-Voy a salir. Regreso más tarde-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Creí que usarías vestido-dijo Jason.

-No. Tengo frio, además solo será un momento ¿No?

-Claro… Vamos.

Una vez más Jason llevaba el carro de su primo. La noche era un poco fresca. La fiesta era en casa de algún tipo de último grado, no estaba muy alejada de la casa de los Pataki.

El lugar no era muy grande, tenían música desde un equipo de sonido, no como en casa de Rhonda. Había solo estudiantes de último grado. Se acercaron a un grupo que estaba en la sala.

-Hola chicos, les presento a Helga-dijo Jason- ellos son Brad, Ethan, Josh, Leslie y Amy.

-¿Así que ella es la famosa Helga?-preguntó el tal Ethan, un moreno corpulento que llevaba una cerveza en la mano.

-Ella es-contestó Jason sonriendo.

Leslie y Amy rieron por lo bajo. Y Helga las volteó a ver amenazante. Leslie era güera y con cabello rizado, llevaba una mini falda y unos tacones tan mortales que ni siquiera Rhonda Lloyd usaría. Amy tenía cabello negro y lacio, llevaba una falda más larga y botas negras.

-Pues eres más bonita de lo que nos habían contado-le dijo Brad. Era un tipo feo, güero y pálido, con el rostro alargado.

Helga no dijo nada porque no creyó aquello. Ni siquiera sonrió. Se quería ir en ese momento.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-le preguntó Jason.

-Una gaseosa.

-¿Qué? Helga…

-Bien, yo voy por ella.

-No, yo iré.

Leslie y Amy volvieron a reír.

-¿Qué?-les preguntó Helga.

-No les hagas caso, ya han bebido bastante-le dijo Josh, quien era muy atractivo, tenía cabello negro y rizado, al sonreír Helga notó que se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas. Jason llegó con una gaseosa Yahoo y una bebida para él-¿No bebes, Helga? ¿O porque no quieres tomar?

-No quiero y es todo.

-Te prometemos que Jason se portará bien -dijo Ethan dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Todos rieron. Helga volteó los ojos.

-Estás en primer año ¿Cierto?-preguntó Josh.

-Cierto.

-¿Y cómo vas?

-Bien, supongo.-dijo alzando los hombros.

-Estás aquí hoy y no estás estudiando para los exámenes, eso es un punto a tu favor.

Más risas. Helga pensó en Phoebe.

-¿Y en que juguetería la conociste, Jason?-preguntó Leslie.

-¿Qué quieres decir, chica?-dijo Helga bruscamente- ¿Tienes un problema?

Amy rió y Leslie le sonrió en respuesta.

-Chicas, por favor, estamos pasando un buen rato-dijo Jason mientras rodeaba a Helga con el brazo.

¿Qué se creían esas? ¿Juguetería? Pero si solo le llevaban un par de años.

Jason les contó cómo se habían conocido, las salidas que habían tenido, y lo que había ocurrido en casa de los Lloyd, aunque no mencionó el rechazo de Helga.

-No es tan romántico, pero con eso bastó-dijo Jason.

-Pues que suerte, Helga.-dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Suficiente, chicas.-dijo Ethan.

Por un rato charlaron sobre las diferencias entre primer y último año. Helga perdió la cuenta de sus bostezos en el quinto.

Después Jason la apartó del grupo.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Helga lo miró fijamente sin expresión.

-Adivina.

Jason suspiró.

-¿Quieres otra gaseosa? Voy por mi cuarto trago y tú sigues con la primera.

-No, no quiero.-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Te agradan mis amigos?

-Supongo. ¿Qué les pasa a las dos estúpidas?

Jason rió.

-¿Amy y Leslie? Amy sigue molesta porque la rechacé hace un año. Leslie es su mejor amiga. Y como salgo contigo tratan de molestarte.

Aquello sonaba un poco familiar. Aunque Helga prefería sus propias técnicas.

-Me quiero ir.

-A penas son las doce, cenicienta.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Como la de la zapatilla.

Helga volteó los ojos.

-Estoy cansada, harta, lo que sea. Vámonos.

-No me vas a sacar de una fiesta con mis amigos a las doce.

-Bien. Quédate. –dijo y comenzó a caminar a la entrada.

Jason la detuvo.

-Espera, yo te llevo.

Se acercó a despedirse de sus amigos mientras Helga lo observaba desde la puerta.

No hablaron en todo el camino, incluso Jason parecía un poco molesto. Pero a Helga no le importó.

Al llegar a su casa. Jason le tomó la mano. Le sonrió. Helga se apartó y bostezó.

-Nos vemos luego-dijo al bajarse del auto.

Quería ver a Arnold. Pero a ese Arnold al que podía espantarle a cualquier niña que se le acercara.

Quizás Jason debería salir con Amy. Y en ese mismo universo Arnold con ella.

* * *

-No sé porque tanto alboroto. Estos exámenes no me impresionan-dijo Helga.

Ya era miércoles y acababan de presentar su examen de biología. Estaban fuera del salón, solo algunos habían terminado. Entre ellos Helga, Phoebe, Nadine, Rhonda y Peapod. Desde la puerta podían ver a sus compañeros.

-Creo que nunca había visto a Harold sudar tanto- comentó Phoebe.

-Lo sé. Es genial-respondió Helga.

-Una pena que en esto la gran Paty no lo pueda ayudar-opinó Rhonda.

-¿Celos, princesa?

-¿De Harold y Paty? Por favor, Helga. No me hagas reír… Vamos Nadine, acompáñame al tocador.

-Creí que ayudarías al cabeza de cepillo a estudiar, Phoebs.-dijo Helga sentándose en el pasillo.

-Eso hice, ayer fue a mi casa.

-Creo que es la primera vez que están juntos desde que empezaron a salir…

-No es así, Helga. Aunque, si lo que tratas de decir es que nos vemos poco tienes razón.

-¿Poco?

En ese momento salió Amanda.

-¿Qué tal el examen?-les preguntó.

-Bien- respondió Phoebe.

Helga no contestó.

-El sábado es cumpleaños de Arnold.

-¡¿En serio?!-preguntó Helga con un sarcasmo que Amanda no captó.

-Así es. Y estoy planeando una fiesta.

-¿Es sorpresa?-preguntó Phoebe.

-No, él lo sabe todo. Pero como su novia, yo la estoy organizando. Claro, Rhonda me está ayudando con algunos…

-¿Y qué rayos quieres de nosotras?

Amanda le sonrió.

-Estas son sus invitaciones-dijo entregándoles un pequeño sobre-Espero puedan asistir.

-Lo dudo.-dijo la rubia de manera cortante.

-Helga, yo sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien desde que llegué. Principalmente porque tus sentimientos por Arnold no son los mejores… Pero él es un buen chico, y no lo digo solo porque soy su novia…

-Escucha-dijo Helga poniéndose de pie- No puedes venir conmigo y empezar a hablarme sobre mi relación con ese tonto cabeza de balón. Eso es entre él y yo. Desde antes de que tu aparecieras…

-Pues resulta que ahora soy su novia.

-¡Pues resulta que no me importa!

-¡Oye no tienes por qué ser grosera!

-¡Y tú no tienes por qué seguir aquí! Ya nos diste tu ridícula invitación.

Ambas chicas se miraron durante un momento hasta que la puerta de su salón se abrió.

-Señoritas, hay estudiantes que siguen en examen. Necesito que guarden silencio o desalojen el pasillo.

* * *

Helga y Phoebe bajaron por las escaleras y se sentaron en el último escalón.

-¿Piensas ir?-le preguntó Phoebe.

-¿A esta cosa?-dijo Helga echándole un vistazo al sobre que tenía en su mano.

-Sí, a la fiesta de Arnold.

-No… No tengo ganas de ver a "su novia" revoloteando por todo el lugar presumiendo de la fiesta que organizó. Y ni siquiera puedo ir a estropearla porque se trata del cumpleaños de Arnoldo…

-¿Pospondrás el regalo otra vez?

-…Sí, eso parece.

***FLASHBACK***

Estaban en sexto grado. Era la fiesta de navidad de la escuela la cual se festejaba la noche del 23 de diciembre.

-¿Pero donde lo conseguiste, Helga?

-Oh no fue difícil, Phoebs. Solo tuve que hablar con los contactos adecuados.

-Creo que a Arnold realmente le gustará. ¿Hoy será el día? ¿Se lo dirás?

-No lo sé…-contestó sonriendo.

Helga pensaba que a Arnold le gustaría tanto su regalo que se lanzaría a los brazos de Helga dándose cuenta del gran amor de esta y el siguiente paso sería lógico. Después de todo, una fotografía de Arnold de bebé con sus padres no era cualquier cosa…

-¿Qué le ocurre a la señorita perfección?-preguntó Helga de repente.

-¿Recuerdas a su novio Mark de la PS119?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Una réplica de Arnie, aunque no estaba tan feo el sujeto…

-Terminó con ella hace tres días.

-¿Terminó con Lila?-Helga volvió a ver a la pelirroja que estaba sentada del otro lado del auditorio viendo bailar a las parejas- ¿Con Lila? ¿Por qué?

-Solo sé que le rompió el corazón…

-Criminy, Phoebs. Pobre chica, no le va bien en eso del amor…

Después de casi una hora Arnold aun no llegaba. Y Helga no sabía que era más extraño: Rhonda bailando con Harold, o que Eugene no hubiera pisado ni una sola vez a Sheena. Pensaba en eso mientras disfrutaba de la mesa de bocadillos.

-Estoy muy cansada…-dijo Phoebe acercándose.

-Siéntate un rato. ¿No te aburre estar con Geraldo tanto tiempo?

Phoebe se sonrojó.

-Acaba de llegar Arnold-le dijo sonriendo- ¿Le darás su regalo ahora?

-Supongo que a penas se acerque.

Arnold se acercó a Gerald quien le estaba sirviendo un poco de ponche a Phoebe, después se dirigió a las dos niñas.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?-saludó.

-Muy bien, Arnold. Gracias-respondió Phoebe.

-¡Estoy bien Arnoldo!-contestó Helga de manera hostil-Quiero decir…

-Viejo, tengo que hablar contigo-interrumpió Gerald quien apartó a su amigo de aquel lugar.

Helga gruñó.

-¿Cómo se supone que hable con él si nos interrumpen?

Un par de minutos después Gerald invitó a Phoebe a bailar una vez más. Y Arnold empezó a caminar al otro lado del salón.

-¡Arnold! Espera-dijo Helga alcanzándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-respondió este de manera impaciente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…

-¿Es muy urgente?

-¡¿Acaso tienes prisa, cabeza de balón?!

-Quería estar un momento con Lila-contestó Arnold con su sonrisa de enamorado.

Esa respuesta enfureció a Helga.

-¡Pues entonces ve con la señorita perfección!-exclamó para después alejarse.

Arnold pasó la noche con Lila, Helga los observó platicando, él la hacía reír, e incluso logró animarla a bailar.

La fotografía enmarcada de la familia Shortman ocupó desde esa noche un lugar en el armario de Helga.

****FIN FLASHBACK****

-¿Qué le dirás a Arnold?

-¡Nada!

-¿Y si te pregunta por qué no vas a su fiesta?

Helga lo pensó un momento.

-¡Le diré que no me interesa su estúpida fiesta! ¡Que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que celebrar el cumpleaños de un tonto cabeza de balón! ¡Y que es el último lugar donde quisiera estar el sábado!

-¿Helga? ¿Es cierto eso?-preguntó Arnold a sus espaldas.


	13. That means a lot

**¡Hola! Culpen a la universidad por la demora! Bueno ni para qué culpar. Lamento el tiempo que me tomó este capitulo, y el hecho de que es corto!**  
**Lo bueno es que aquí está :) Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Ojalá les guste. Espero que sigan ahí...Trataré de no tardar tanto con el siguiente!**  
**A leer :)**

* * *

Helga se levantó y dio media vuelta. Ahí estaban Arnold y Gerald

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Que preferirías estar en cualquier lugar antes de mi fiesta?

-¿Quién te crees para escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Arnoldo?-preguntó molesta.

-Es imposible no escuchar tu voz a un kilometro de distancia, Pataki-opinó Gerald mientras tomaba a Phoebe de la mano para alejarse de aquella escena.

-¡Nadie te preguntó a ti!-le gritó Helga- ¿Además qué te importa si no voy a tu ridícula fiesta, cabeza de balón?

-Amanda hizo un lindo gesto en invitarte, a pesar de que no la has tratado muy bien.

-¿Esa es tu razón? ¿Qué yo vaya a disfrutar de las maravillosas y ridículas cosas que ha planeado tu noviecita?

-No solo eso, Helga… Últimamente has actuado diferente…

-¿Eh?

-Ya ni siquiera te preocupas en molestarme… Digo, no es que extrañe tus insultos o algo por el estilo pero eso es raro en ti.

-¿Y? ¿Algún problema?

-No, pero…Bueno, desde que tienes emmm… Novio has actuado diferente…

-¿Cuál es tu punto, viejo?

-Creo que ese sujeto…

-Se llama Jason.

-Ajá… Él. Creo que te está cambiando. Y sería bueno que pasaras un rato solo con nosotros, tus amigos. Es decir, realmente me gustaría verte el sábado en la fiesta… Sin él… Sin Jason.

Aquello congeló a Helga. El sobre elegante que le había dado Amanda como invitación se quedaba muy corto comparado a aquellas palabras de Arnold.

-Yo… No lo sé…

El chico le sonrió.

-Ese día me quitan la férula… Y además así puedes conocer mejor a Amanda, ver lo linda que es y tratar de llevarte mejor con ella.

¡BUM!

Helga volteó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro lleno de enfado.

-Te quedarás con las ganas, Arnoldo. Ese mismo día ya tengo planes con Jason. Mi novio.-mintió y resignada trató de dar media vuelta pero el rubio la detuvo.

-No me agrada ese tipo. Creo que es…

-¡Escucha, no puedes venir y decirme que trate de conocer mejor a Amanda cuando tu también estás prejuzgando a Jason!

-Pero…

-Déjame en paz, tonto.-dijo alejándose.

* * *

-¡Está sonando el teléfono!-gritó Helga al llegar a su casa- ¿Es que nadie puede contestar?

-¿Querida, puedes contestar?-respondió Miriam desde el segundo piso de la casa.

-¡Criminy! Todo yo.-murmuró mientras se acercaba al teléfono-¿Hola?

-¿Helga? Soy Tom. Pensaba que podríamos vernos este viernes para preparar la receta que haremos la siguiente semana en clase.

-¿Cuál receta?

-¿La del examen?

-Ah sí. Dime la hora y el lugar.

* * *

Miró una vez más el papel que llevaba en la mano con la dirección. Sí, ese era el lugar. Estaba frente a una cafetería, era pequeña y se veía acogedora. Entró pero no vio a Tom por ningún lado. Se sentó en una mesa cercana a la caja. Los pasteles en el mostrador lucían demasiado deliciosos, quizás ordenaría una rebanada mientras esperaba. Aquel tonto ya iba tarde.

-Hola-dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos. A su lado estaba una niña de aproximadamente nueve años. De tez blanca y un largo cabello castaño.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu eres Helga?

-Ajá. ¿Por?

-¿Buscas a Tommy?

-Busco a un Tom. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-¡Claro! Te está esperando. Sígueme-la pequeña niña le tomó la mano y la guió hacia la parte detrás del mostrador, después siguieron por un pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto grande. A una cocina.

Ahí estaba Tom con las manos cubiertas de harina detrás de una gran mesa de acero inoxidable.

-¡La encontré!-exclamó la niña.

-Bien, ahora puedes tomar una bolsita de galletas. Pero no te las comas de prisa.

La pequeña exclamó emocionada y salió de ahí.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Helga.

-Una cocina.

La chica volteó los ojos.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Algo así… Este lugar es de mi abuela, de ella aprendí todo lo que sé de repostería y le ayudo desde que está demasiado débil para cocinar.

Helga no supo que decir. No esperaba aquello.

-Así que… Por eso sabes tanto.

-Sí. También es la razón por la que escogí ese taller, ya que es más fácil para mí. Pero ven, acércate. Cocinaremos aquí. ¿Has pensado en una receta?

-No. ¿Y tú, chico?-dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de él

Tom sonrió.

-Tengo un par de ideas…

-Bueno, pues escupe.

-Podemos hacer tartaletas de pera y jamaica. Son deliciosas, mi abuela solía venderlas aquí.

-¿Cuál es la otra opción?

-Pues…soy buenísimo haciendo crème brûlée.

-Oye, no seré experta como tú, pero sé que eso no es tan sencillo de hacer.

Tom sonrió.

-Eso es lo que se dice. Pero es una de las recetas más fáciles. Podríamos intentarlo. Incluso creo que es más sencillo preparar crème brûlée que las tartaletas.

-NO. Prefiero tu idea de peras y manzanas.

-Peras y Jamaica. Y ni siquiera lo intentas, Helga.

-Ya he tratado de hacer crème brûlée ¿De acuerdo? ¡Y no pienso repetirlo!-dijo con tono amenazante.

Se miraron un momento.

-De acuerdo, Helga, no insisto. Hagamos tartaletas.

Después de acomodar los ingredientes en la gran mesa, se dispusieron a empezar.

-Yo te dicto la receta y tú lo haces ¿Sí?

-¡¿Yo haré todo?!

-No todo, te ayudare en lo sencillo. Es necesario que practiques. En clase lo haremos los dos.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero si quemo este lugar será tu culpa!

-No quemarás nada, Helga. No eres tonta.

-Eso lo sé.

Fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Tom sabía mucho y hacia que cocinar fuera interesante, eso ya lo había notado en clase. Prepararon el almíbar que necesitaban a base de vino tinto, azúcar y Jamaica para después cocinar ahí las peras.

-Ahora debemos extender la pasta para tarta.-Helga tomó el rodillo que Tom le entregó- Antes pon un poco de harina en tus manos y en la mesa.

-¿Con eso es suficiente?

-Sí, ahora extiende la pasta.

Tom sonrió al verla tratar.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? ¿O qué es tan gracioso?

-No tienes porque "tomar" el rodillo, debes dejar planas las palmas de tus manos.

-¿Así?- Helga volvió a intentar pero solo logró que el rodillo se escapara de sus manos.

-Déjame ayudarte.

El chico se acerco a ella por detrás y colocó sus manos encima de las de ella entrelazando sus dedos.

-Así… ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Helga asintió con la cabeza.

Un momento después la pasta estaba extendida con el grosor exacto.

-Bah, no era tan difícil-señaló la rubia.

Forraron los moldes para las tartaletas y arriba colocaron frangipone (una mezcla para pan) el cual siempre había en la cafetería de Tom. Colocaron las peras. Hornearon. Esperaron.

-¿No fue difícil encontrar la dirección?

-No tanto, pero creí que me citabas en una cafetería para platicarlo o algo así-Tom sonrió- ¿Alguien más sabe lo que haces por las tardes?

-Nadie. Solo tú.

-¿Te avergüenza?

-No. Pero nunca he tenido necesidad de contárselo a nadie.

-Buena respuesta.

-Por eso la gente crea rumores.

-¿Qué rumores?

-Como si fuera un vago o algo así.

-Yo no he escuchado ningún rumor.

-Eso es bueno…Dime, ¿Cuándo intentaste hacer crème brûlée?

-El pasado día de gracias, mi hermana Olga siempre me obliga a ayudarle y ese día "me tocó el postre". Fue un desastre.

-Sí, me imagino…-dijo el chico riéndose.

-No es gracioso.

Tom se dirigió al horno y checo las tartaletas. Volvió a cerrarlo. Aun les faltaba.

-¿Y cómo vas con Jason?

-Bien- contestó la rubia con tono aburrido.

-Se nota en la forma convincente en que lo dices…

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no!

-De acuerdo no insistiré…

El silencio solo reinó unos segundos…

-¿Te ha pasado que imaginas algo en tu vida con todo el corazón pero conforme el tiempo avanza y no lo consigues tus esperanzas se van agotando?-preguntó Helga sin pensar, pero aquel chico le daba confianza. No sabía por qué.

Tom la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No-dijo al fin- pero supongo que de eso se trata. Siempre vas a encontrar obstáculos, hechos que te traten de convencer de que no lo conseguirás. El caso es seguir luchando. Y al final, el destino y tu lucha se combinan para darte lo mejor.

- Es decir, ¿Lo que deseo?

-No necesariamente, simplemente lo mejor.

-Mmm.

Helga se quedó pensativa. Tom se acercó a ella.

-¡Anímate, Pataki!- dijo al momento que le embarraba harina en la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué te pasa!?-exclamó la rubia mientras lo atacaba de la misma manera.

-Ok con eso basta…Creo que las tartaletas ya están…

Las sacaron del horno y barnizaron con el almíbar. Las base estaba crujiente y el frangipone era suave y dulce. Y el almíbar era el toque perfecto.

-Eto abe hema-ado beno, chico- dijo Helga aun con la boca llena.

-oh- sé, hema-ado -contestó él aun con comida en la boca.

Ambos rieron.

* * *

El sábado Helga decidió quedarse en su casa a ver televisión. Hasta que su celular vibró a las ocho de la noche. Era un mensaje de Jason.

"Estoy afuera de tu casa. Vamos a tomar algo"

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó al abrir la puerta la cual no cerró.

-Ya te lo dije.

-No tengo ganas de "Ir a tomar algo".

-Anda. Cámbiate y vamos a algún lugar.

Helga que llevaba ropa deportiva no tenía ánimos para cambiarse de ropa y menos si el motivo era salir a tomar.

-No.

-¿No?

-Te estoy diciendo que no tengo ganas. ¿No puedes descansar ni un sábado?

Jason volteó los ojos y suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Mínimo vamos por un helado o un café. Ya estoy aquí.

Lo pensó un momento.

-De acuerdo…

Se había decidido por el helado. Estaban en una heladería cercana que había inaugurado hace poco. Se encontraban en una mesa afuera del lugar. No habían charlado mucho. Helga parecía ausente y Jason creía saber la razón.

-¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu compañero cabezón no?

-Sí, es hoy.

-¿Por eso estás así?

-¿Cómo?

-Distraída.

-Estoy así porque me sacaron de mi casa cuando todo lo que tenía era pereza.-bostezó.

-No te creo. Sigo creyendo que hay algo entre ustedes dos.

-Cree lo que quieras-sentenció Helga fijando la vista en su mantecado.

-Iba a tener una fiesta ¿No?

-Ajá.

-Ni siquiera ha de poder bailar con el pie así-dijo riendo.

-Hoy le quitaban la férula.

-Hugo hizo un buen trabajo ¿No?

Helga lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué?

-¡¿Te refieres al imbécil que lesionó a Arnold?!

-Hugo es un amigo mío. Ese mismo día me demostraste lo mal que te caía ese tonto cabeza de huevo.

Helga no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y le pediste que lo lesionara?

Jason sonrió.

-¿Por qué te molestas?

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me largo!-exclamó al momento que le arrojaba en la cabeza el resto del mantecado.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-escuchó que le gritaba mientras ella se alejaba.

Caminó de prisa camino a su casa. No podía creerlo. Arnold se había fracturado por culpa de Jason. Empezó a recordar, el día de las pruebas de baseball Helga había charlado con él en la cafetería y Arnold se acercó para preguntarle alguna tontería. De cualquiera manera lo que había hecho Jason era estúpido. ¡Y ella había salido con él!

Entró a su casa y buscó en su closet. Ahí estaba. Envuelto en un papel azul. Nuevamente salió de la dirección de los Pataki. Empezaba a sentir frío, pero poco le importó. Aun sentía enojo, quizás eso la ayudó a caminar rápidamente hasta la casa de Arnold. No pensó en lo que haría al estar ahí pero eso era lo de menos.

Al llegar le extrañó verlo sentado solo en el pórtico. Pero el destino había decidido que así era mejor.

-¿Arnold?-preguntó para llamar su atención.

-¡Helga!-dijo de manera sorpresiva al verla. Se levantó para quedar frente a frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños…-le dijo al entregarle el regalo.

Él la abrazó.


End file.
